Silver Side Up
by Wolfdemon1941
Summary: All your favorite pairings. Mainly Sess/Rin. When Silver Side Up, the hottest band of the century, comes to NYC, Rin and her team of journalists are tasked with interviewing each member. But will they get more than they signed on for?
1. Prologue

Hey Y'all! I'd like to formally welcome you to my second piece, Silver Side Up. In this piece, there will be hot women, sex, and rock & motherfuckin' roll. So get ready to Rock! Secondly, I would like to express my highest gratitude to those who reviewed and read my first attempt at writing. This is my first attempt at third person, and I'm kind of shabby. Suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to no thing.

Prologue

**Los Angeles, July 17, 2009**

The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed. The stage was illuminated by a plethora of spotlights, lasers, and smoke spilling onto the floor.

A man, hanyou to be exact, wearing a cowboy hat and boots, black pants and shirt, and a small cape entered from the left carrying a guitar. The crowd cheering and clapping. The man strummed a few chords, his white hair blowing in the light breeze spilling over the outdoor theatre. He said nothing, only swirling his fingers over the frets of his guitar. The nearly 40,000 people in attendance sat in awed silence as the musician worked magic on every note until he abruptly stopped, playing the all too familiar opening few notes to one of their most famous songs.

The spotlight suddenly shown down on a drummer, his black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. He gave a small smirk to the crowd, specifically the few ladies in the direct front, and sat down at his set.

The base kick drum began a slow steady beat. _Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump-thump._

The guitarist began slowly play the opening sequence walking the notes down the neck, the crowd in a frenzy, clapping their hands to the slow droning beat. _Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump-thump._

A third man entered the stage from the right as the guitarist played his part. He slowly approached the microphone as the people in attendance stood with applause. This was who they came to see. This was the man the women worshiped and the men wished to be. This was Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Sesshomaru strummed the first few chords, put his mouth to the mic, and began.

_It's all the same, only the names will change _

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away _

_Another place where the faces are so cold _

_I'd drive all night just to get back home _

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _

_I'm wanted dead or alive _

_Wanted dead or alive _

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days _

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways _

_Sometimes you tell the day _

_By the bottle that you drink _

_And times when you're alone all you do is think _

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive _

_Wanted (wanted) dead or alive _

_Oh! And I ride! _

The cheering reached its full climax as the guitarist ripped the solo out perfectly, sending goose bumps down the spines of all in attendance.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _

_I'm wanted (wanted) Dead or alive _

_Now I walk these streets, this six string in my hand _

_Still playin' for keeps, 'same old me same old band, _

_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall _

_I've seen a million faces (seen an awful lot of faces) _

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive _

_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side _

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive _

_And I ride, dead or alive _

_I still drive, dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or aliiiive_

_Dead or alive_

The audience was in full uproar as the final note sang out. All three on stage immensely proud of their work.

Sesshomaru spoke into the mic, "What's up LA?"

The stadium roared with an almost deafening thunder.

He spoke again, "I would like to formally welcome you to the first stop in our tour. I would also like to formally introduce my band. Inuyasha my brother and lead guitarist."

Inuyasha gave a little finger wave that sent many a woman into swoon.

"Our drummer, Miroku."

Ladies of all shapes and sizes screamed and threw various items of clothing onto the stage. Miroku caught a bright pink thong on his stick and stuffed it into his back pocket.

Sesshomaru pointed to a new man who had just walked onto the stage. A wolf demon.

"And our bassist, Koga."

Once again, there was thunder in the stands.

"And I am of course Sesshomaru Takahashi. And we are Silver Side Up."

Many women fainted. A few removed their shirts, much to Miroku's excitement. Sesshomaru only observed the crowd with the calm and determined excitement that defines those who are really artists, and not screaming junkies whom nobody can understand.

"I would like to ask you one question. And I want you to answer as honestly as you possibly can. Are we gonna have a good Fuckin' time?"

The crowd roared as Sesshomaru nodded to the rest of the band. Miroku counted off and they began once more.

_I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in _

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win _

_This life hasn't turned out Quite the way I want it to be (Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king size tubBig enough for ten plus me. (Yeah, so what you need?)_

_I need a a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high clubAt thirty-seven thousand feet. (Been there, done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between CherAnd James Dean is fine for me. (So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life _

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair _

_And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_

_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_

_Sign a couple autographs _

_So I can eat my meals for free. (I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me. (So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life_

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair_

_And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bar_

_sIn the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_

_Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispense_

_rGet washed-up singers writin' all my songs_

_Lipsynk 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie star_

_sEvery good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

The stadium thundered with applause as the band took a bow. Sesshomaru once again addressed the crowd, "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. As a special treat, all beer has been knocked down by a dollar at the concessions!"

Men cheered and women groaned. Drunks fell over and puked. It was a standard rock concert.

* * *

The band played long into the night, stopping at almost midnight.

Sesshomaru grabbed the microphone, "Thank you all so much for coming out tonight. Don't miss our next show in Vegas next week."

As the band exited the stage, drinks were given to them as they retired to their bus. They sat on the luxury sofa, watching MTV _Cribs _until Sesshomaru raised his red solo cup.

"Here's to the band. Our first tour in five years, and once again we were flawless."

Koga spoke up, "Yeah, unlike Inuyasha's bunk. Damn dude, you need to hire a hazmat team to come in there and do a radiation sweep."

Inuyasha looked offended, "You're one to talk. Yours smells like a raccoon died in it."

"Fellas, let's face it," Miroku said, "We're disorganized, we can't cook, we can't do laundry, and when we're not on tour, we're so lonely we could die. I see only one solution."

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku smiled, "We need wives guys."

All four bowed their heads and nodded in sad agreement.

Koga perked up, "Hey. We're on tour until 2014. Let's make it a vow to have wives by the time our tour ends. And I don't mean the little two month jobs like Kim Kardashian. I'm talking serious commitment."

Sesshomaru smirked, "It would be interesting to see who gets a girl first."

Miroku spoke up, "Yeah, and Inu wouldn't moan in his sleep about Fergie anymore."

"Oi! She's hot!"

"Yeah, and totally out of your league." His brother told him.

Inuyasha raised his glass, "Alright. We go into this tour looking for women. And whoever doesn't have a girl by the end of the tour will have to sit out the next one."

All four raised their glasses, "Deal!"

Please R&R! This is my first third-person attempt. It sounded okay, but I wanna hear what you guys think.


	2. A New Assignment

Disclaimer: You know the drill. So picture me saying that I own nothing.

**New York, June 24, 2012**

Rin Matsumoto rushed through the glass double doors of _The Daily Review_, a newspaper with the reputation of getting the best scoops in record times. Rin was one of the many reasons the paper had such a good reputation. With a wit like a firecracker, and journalism skills that landed her articles on GMA and _Today. _But while she could hold her own with George Stephanopoulos, she cowered at the aspect spending an evening with a person of the opposite sex.

As she exited the elevator on her floor, her brown hair swishing, she found her co-reporters, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajiya, and Ayame Nagoya. They were huddled outside the boss's office.

"What's up guys? Did Kim get married again?"

Kagome turned her blue eyes wide. "No. Naraku wants to see all four of us."

"I wonder what for." Rin said.

Sango knocked on the door and entered. They came face to face with Naraku Arachnid, (A.N: Ha!) a man well known for developing dirt on people they didn't even know they had. (Another A.N: I made him evil last time. I'm gonna try something new.)

"Ladies, have a seat."

Rin spoke, "What can we do for you sir?"

"You are all aware of the upcoming event at Giant's Stadium?"

All four nodded. It was only the most anticipated event of the year. Silver Side Up was performing in front of a crowd of 80,000 people. The event had sold out two days after it was first announced. Six months ago.

"Well, I know you four have been looking for an assignment to do together, so here you go. GMA wants detailed interviews of all the band members. Intimate details. I wanna know what their teddy bear's name was when they were five. And you get the privilege of obtaining that information."

All four sat wide eyed. Faces frozen in disbelief. All except Kagome, who was drooling. Visibly.

"You will arrive exactly three hours before the concert. You will be ushered in through a back entrance. And then you will be seated in conference rooms. One on one with your respective superstars."

There were four simultaneous bumps on the office floor.

* * *

In another part of the country, a lone bus sped down a lonesome stretch of deserted highway. Inside, four men played poker at the small dinette.

"Two pair, you lose brother."

"Oh no you don't. Three of a kind. You lose."

"You're both wrong. Straight flush. Fork 'em over boys."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga grumbled as they handed over their Oreos to Miroku. He promptly stuffed them into his mouth. The other three only rolled their eyes.

Inuyasha called to the driver, "Hey, Totosai! How long 'til New York?"

The old man turned around in his seat, "We've got about another eight hours before we hit Times Square."

The four superstars moaned.

Miroku poured a glass of Coke, "Man, three years and not one of us has had luck with the whole wife thing. Although, by God Inuyasha, you tried."

Inuyasha grabbed a beer, "Yeah, I should have realized Kikyo was cheating on me when I found condom wrappers on the bedroom floor. And they weren't mine."

Koga spoke up, "Maybe we should get our agents to go through some files and find some respectable women."

Sesshomaru sipped a brandy, "That would be cheating. You didn't do it on your own."

Inuyasha chugged some of his beer, "Hey, we're going to New York. Lots of those stupid chick flick romance stories took place in New York. _Two Weeks Notice, It could Happen to You, You've Got Mail, When Harry Met Sally, When in Ro—"_

"Brother, I'm quite astounded that you know all of this."

Inuyasha blushed, "I get bored at night."

Koga grabbed a bass, "All I know, is that we got a big concert in a week, and we need to practice."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed a guitar. Miroku grabbed two sticks and a frying pan. The other three sent him a questioning look.

"What?" He asked, "Do you see room for a full set? No."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just practice."

Miroku clicked his sticks together, "A-one, a-two, a-skiddly-diddly-do."

* * *

Rin came awake, staring up at the face of her boss.

"Oh, Naraku. I was having this really strange dream. I was dreaming that you were giving me the job of interviewing one of the most famous men on the planet. And you let my friends interview the other three."

"Rin, you weren't dreaming."

"Oh. Well that's good to know. How's everyone else?"

As she spoke, kagome lifted her head, "Wow. I just had this really strange dream—"

"Save it," Rin said, "It was real."

Kagome turned to Naraku, "So who gets whom?"

"You, miss Higurashi, will be talking to Inuyasha. Rin, you get Sesshomaru. Sango will speak to Miroku, and Ayame gets Koga."

_Yes, yes, yes, _thought Rin, _I get the sexy one. Well I guess they are all good looking, but I get the uber-good-looking one. _

Kagome was drooling once again, _Alright! I get the one with the cute doggy ears. I guess it's just fate. I have his face as my screen saver, and now I get to speak to the real one._

Ayame and Sango raised their heads and looked at each other.

"Did you just?"

"Yeah, you too?"

They looked up. Naraku was dangling four press passes from his finger. In an instant, his finger was bare, and four women were running down the hallway, mumbling about having nothing to wear. Naraku only rolled his eyes. _What have I done now?_

* * *

The four men sat with their faces plastered to the bus window. Wondering at the lights and sounds of the big city. Passing places such as Paul Mitchel, Rockefeller Center, the GMA studio, and Central Park.

Koga pointed, "Hey look! It's the Trump Dome!"

Inuyasha was at the opposite end of the bus, "The hell with Trump, I've got the Empire state building." He took a picture.

Sesshomaru was calmly reading a book, "Good brother, now go climb it. Perhaps if we're lucky, they'll shoot you off."

"Face it Fluffy," Koga told him, "You're just as excited as the rest of us."

Miroku suddenly had an evil smile on his face, "And, we get to be interviewed by reporters. Female reporters."

This got everyone's, even Sesshomaru's, attention.

"What kind of interview?" Inuyasha asked.

"One on one interviews. We get to be alone in separate rooms as we are asked questions of the most intimate kind. Guys this may be our chance. And I want everyone to look as good as possible. Inu, shower. Koga, go shave. Sess…um…well, just don't be as cold as usual."

Totosai spoke up from the front, "Giant's Stadium, coming up."

All four sat in awe at the sheer size of the structure.

Sesshomaru sat back in his seat, "I really don't remember it being _that _big."

Totosai held up a brochure, "They added on in 2002."

"How many people are we playing for again?" Koga asked.

"80,000. The place sold out two days after tickets went on sale."

"Guys, this is officially our biggest audience ever." Inuyasha said.

All four nodded. And gulped.

* * *

Rin and her friends exited the Macy's front door at five o'clock, their arms laden with shopping bags.

"Do you think we may have gone a little overboard?" Rin asked.

"No way," Kagome told her, "I'm going to be spending three hours with the hottest man on the planet. And damn if I'm going to look my best."

"You sure do follow these guys a lot." Sango said.

"I've seen them four times. I'm on their fan club. And I have a poster autographed by Inuyasha on my wall that I bought for $500 on eBay."

"Look," Rin told her, "I don't care that you like him. Just don't jump him and lose your job."

"You get Sesshomaru, Rin; I should be telling you the same thing." Kagome told her.

"At least I don't drool all over the carpet."

Kagome Blushed.

"Rin, you need to put yourself back out there. It's been two years since Kohaku left." Sango told her. (A.N: Not her brother this time.)

"He was a pig. And I don't want to be hurt like that again." Rin said firmly. This effectively silenced the others.

The girls piled their bags into their cars. They waved goodbye and headed home. Rin drove to her small apartment on the south side of town. As she drove, she saw posters on the road side, advertising that Silver Side Up would be performing on Saturday.

She picked out Sesshomaru on the picture, _Damn is he hot. And it would be exciting to talk to him for a couple hours. _

She got home and opened her front door. Her cats, Ah and Un greeted her, crying for food.

"I know, you guys are hungry. Just give me a minute and I'll feed you."

As her cats ate, Rin stared out her window, wondering how she ever had gotten as far as she did. She looked at the picture of her parents on the coffee table. They, along with her brother, had died when she was only five. She was placed in the care of her grandmother Kaede, until she graduated from highschool. She majored in journalism in college, graduating in the top five percent of her class. Her job at the _Review _came shortly after.

_I hope I've made you guys proud._ She told the picture. _And I won't let you or Naraku down on my next assignment. _She ate dinner, gathered Ah and Un, and went to bed.

* * *

Sesshomaru lay in the hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to the next day's events. _So I'm going to be talking to a woman for three hours, basically telling her my entire life story. Maybe Miroku's right. Maybe this is my chance. _

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror, his silver hair flowing perfectly down his back. He ran a clawed finger over the magenta stripes that adorned his face. _I'm twenty eight years old. And my brother is twenty four. And we have about another thousand to go since we're demons. And I'm determined not to spend them alone. I will find a mate in this city._

Well there you go. Chapter two. I think I'm getting better at this. So what do you think? R&R! Thanks!


	3. Meet Your Superstar

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't have to write about it.

Rin stared out the window of the limo that was taking her and her co-workers to the stadium. While Kagome swooned and played with the minibar, Rin reviewed her notecards she had spent five hours compiling. Giant's Stadium finally came into view. A colossal monument of steel and concrete that, before now, Rin had never been inside of. Football was never her forte.

Sango was digging through her duffel bag, and came up with a football. She looked offended at the weird looks she received.

"What? You never know. Eli might be there."

Three sets of eyes went heavenward. The limo pulled in the back, and stopped at a receiving dock. A man in an Armani suit was there to greet them.

"Greetings ladies. My name in Myoga. I am the band's official manager. If you will please follow me."

Rin followed her friends through a small door in the back of the room that led to a long hallway. From there they took an elevator to the third floor. They stepped out in another hallway that had a long glass window overlooking the entire field.

"My apologies," Myoga said, "The conference rooms are full at the moment. Therefore you will be conducting your business in the VIP boxes."

Rin was directed into a small room overlooking the fifty yard line. A small table and kitchen were in the center, with a counter and minibar, and on a lower deck, five chairs that overlooked the field. Rin emptied her bag of essentials into the table, took a seat and waited.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced the locker room that he and his band were seated in. he had painstakingly rendered himself presentable to whatever was waiting for him on the third floor. His other band mates lounged on the benches.

"Dude, calm down. It's only a reporter. You've done this before." Koga told him.

"Yes, but this is the most important gig we've ever received. Did they tell you who was going to be in attendance?"

The other three shook their heads.

"The president, the vice president, select government officials, the entire Giants team. The president is bringing the prime minister of Japan in order to show him an example of American culture. Everything we say and do in front of these reporters will be on Good Morning America tomorrow."

The three band members sat in silence. Then, one by one, they went to a mirror over the sinks in the bathroom. Each took a professional stance in front of their reflections.

""Hello miss, my name is…"

"Yes, I was an advocate of the starving orphans' fund…"

"I never made love to that woman. No, I did not inhale…"

The locker room door opened. Myoga poked his head inside.

"Boys? It's time."

They made their way to the elevator, Myoga briefing them on how the process was going to work. The elevator doors opened and they exited on to the third floor. Myoga pulled them together one last time.

"Just remember. Think carefully, speak casually, be polite, answer truthfully, and Miroku don't grab her ass. This is possibly the biggest interview of your careers. Slam dunk this and next month you'll be talking to Barbara Walters. No pressure."

They made their way to their respective doors. Sesshomaru stopped, his hand on the door handle. He took a deep breath, thinking the same thing his band mates were thinking, _Please be pretty. Please, please be pretty_.

He opened the door and steeped inside.

* * *

Rin turned around sharply as the door opened. She was then face to face with the most attractive man she had ever met. He was beautiful on the posters, but in person…wow. His silver hair hung down to his waist. His face was adorned with purple stripes and a crescent moon in the center. He wore a faded 'Billabong' T-shirt and jeans that formed nicely to his best features.

Sesshomaru stopped in awe. His prayers had been answered. The woman standing before him was gorgeous. Her brown hair fell to her mid back. She had a perfect oval face with large brown doe eyes. Her form was beautiful, with curves in all the right places. And she looked nervous as hell.

Sesshomaru smirked. _Perfect._

Rin pointed to a chair, "Please. Have a seat and we'll get started."

He calmly sunk into a chair, his arms resting on the table. Rin sat at the opposite end. There was an awkward moment of silence as she organized her notecards. Finally she looked into his amber eyes.

She took a deep breath, "So. You're the one the whole city is practically panting for."

"Indeed."

His deep voice sent shivers down her spine and a warm feeling arouse deep in her abdomen. Dear God, the man was perfect.

"So. First question: where did it all start? I mean where did Silver Side up make its grand entrance into the world?"

"We grew up in LA. My brother and I had been playing guitar for about ten years. Koga and Miroku had been playing with us as well. We were more of a garage band at first, until Inuyasha got the idea to take our material to the local recording studio. We played one song and they were hooked."

"Do you ever regret that decision?"

"Never. It has made me who I am. It is who I was meant to be."

_He has all the right answers_, Rin thought. And he never wiped that little smirk off his face. Although on the positive side, he seemed to be staring at her like she was lunch. She fidgeted in her chair. She had intimidated members of the senate with her questions on foreign policy, but one question to this guy on where he grew up had her fighting the urge to jump him.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. She was perfect. She had the voice and demeanor of an angel but her eyes had been undressing him from the moment he had walked in. He smirked. She was doomed. _She's perfect. This should prove to be quite entertaining. Look out miss reporter, you're mine._

"Pardon me," he interrupted, "But I didn't catch your name."

"R-rin Matsumoto."

Rin. Short and sweet. Like her. He sighed. Not ten minutes with this woman and he was enamored. He knew demons had had the ability to sense the presence of their mates, but this was ridiculous. This woman had his mind running at a mile a minute and his blood was rapidly flowing south.

He sat back in resignation. _I'm in love._

* * *

Inuyasha quietly entered the small room. He looked at the table and the woman seated at it and felt his mouth drop open. A brunette, with jet black hair hanging down past her mid back, and eyes as blue as the ocean. She had a perfect shape, with curves he felt himself dying to run his hands over. _Looks like you lose guys, 'cause I'm pretty sure I've just landed in heaven._

Kagome flushed red as she saw the object of her fantasies blatantly checking her out. She tried to remember if she had put makeup on that morning.

Inuyasha very calmly took a seat across from her. She quickly began fidgeting with her tape recorder and cards. She cleared her voice and spoke to him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Takahashi. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I believe we will be spending the next few hours together."

"Looks that way."

The sound of his voice sent her into goose bumps, and she felt heat begin to rise in her belly.

_Remember what Rin said. Don't attack him. Leave that for after the honeymoon. Wait-what?_

Inuyasha was feeling immensely pleased with himself. He could feel her eyes sizing him up like a turkey sandwich that she was ready to bite into.

"Alright, let's begin. How do you feel your tour is coming along?"

His amber eyes bored into her soul, "It's been great, but I have a feeling it's going to get much better."

She nearly dropped her cards. He was flirting! The hottest man on earth was flirting with her!

"Um... that's good to know I guess. Uh, where are you going after New York?"

His voice dropped an octave, "Maybe I'll stick around for a while." He got up and made his way towards her.

This time she really did drop her cards. She fumbled on the table, trying to reorganize when she felt a hot breath on her neck, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She gulped and nodded.

"Do you like steak? Maybe a little caviar?"

"U-um yes, but my paycheck doesn't really allow me to experience it very often."

He grabbed her pen and wrote something down on one of her cards.

"My number, I'll call you sometime."

_Thump._

"Hey, you okay? Kagome? Kagome?"

* * *

Miroku mentally stripped the woman before him. She was pretty, no doubt about that, but she did not resemble the women he normally associated with. Those who thought bulimia was a religion.

Sango flushed as she watched the man in front of her shamelessly check her out. But, she had to admit, he was no slouch either. The man looked like he should be on the cover of GQ.

He extended a hand, "Miroku Houshi. Pleased to meet you acquaintance."

She took his hand, "Sango Tajiya. Likewise."

He kissed her palm and sent vibrations up her arm. "I believe we are to be exchanging questions for answers?"

She nodded and set down. "Are you usually this polite?"

"Only when I'm around beautiful women, my dear."

Sango grabbed a pen and paper, "So, how's your tour going."

"fine. Excellent actually. So tell me. Would you consider bearing my child?"

* * *

"So anyway, long story short, turns out she had Chlamydia, so that pretty much told me she was a cheater. I ended it there and then."

Ayame bit her tongue as she furiously scribbled everything the anatomical masterpiece before her said. She was trying hard not to look him in the eye. Since they were both wolves he would be sure to smell the arousal rolling off her in waves. _Damn. Why's he have to be so cute?_

Koga thought the red-headed woman was immensely cute as she wrote everything he told her down in verbatim. "Won't you get tendonitis doing that?"

"I have to, or else I don't keep my job."

"Say, you know that new Japanese joint down the street? I hear they've got great sushi."

"I'll have to try it sometime."

He handed her a card, "Give me a call, and I'll go with you."

Her shaking hand grasped the card. _Dear God. I've hit the jackpot_.

* * *

Three hours later the rockstars exited the elevator onto the ground floor.

"You guys won't believe this. I just spent three hour with the hottest girl I've ever met." Miroku bragged. He was sporting a bright red mark on his cheek.

"You broke out the whole 'child bearing' thing didn't you pervert?" Koga asked.

"Big deal," Inuyasha told him, "Mine practically attacked me. I could feel her undressing me with her eyes the moment I walked in. I gave her my number and she feinted. Took me ten minutes to get her to come back around."

"Please," Koga broke in, "I got a date with mine next Saturday."

They all looked at Sesshomaru, "And you big bro?" Inuyasha asked.

"I spent the last few hours with the most delectable creature ever to walk the face of this planet. I gave her my number and told her to be ready for dinner on Friday."

"Well guys, we've all met the women of our dreams," Miroku said, "Let's do everything possible not to screw it up."

* * *

The girls waited until they were in the limo headed home before they broke into screams of delight.

"I've got a dinner date next Saturday with Koga!" Ayame swooned.

"Inuyasha gave me his number. He said he'd call me this week. I feinted and he practically gave me mouth to mouth." She ignored the looks of incredulity. She was too busy having mental sex with a certain doggy eared superstar.

"Miroku gave me his number, and we agreed to meet sometime," Sango said, "But not before he right out asked me to bear his children."

They all looked at Rin, "And you, miss 'I'm off men for life'?" Kagome asked.

"We're going out for dinner on Friday."

The limo driver almost ran off the road, the screams of excitement were so loud.

Please R&R!


	4. Dinner With a Superstar Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be doing this? Sorry about not warning that Sess is a little OOC. Consider this your little factoid of the day.**

Rin stared at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. The floor length gown she had specially bought flowed around her red pumps and swished the ground. She went with light makeup and left her hair down, as per request sent by a strange toad man the night before.

Sesshomaru wasn't due to arrive for another half hour, so Rin decided to give Kagome a call.

The phone rang for several beats until there was an answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Kags, it's me."

"Oh. Hey Rin. Don't you have a date with a certain tall dark and yummy?"

"He's not here yet. He said seven thirty, and it is now seven ten."

"Just make sure you get some juicy information for me."

"Juicy information?"

"You know, like a certain aspect that is essential to the pleasure of a woman's—"

"I get the picture," Rin interrupted, "And I'm not going to relay _that_ kind of information to you of all people." She smirked, "Besides, when I spoke with Sesshomaru on the phone the other day, he said you all but attacked Inuyasha the other day. Maybe you should be getting _me_ the juicy information tomorrow."

"Okay, point taken. All I'm saying is make sure to take a pill before he gets there."

"And you remember those scented thongs you told me you bought just for the occasion."

"RIN!"

The doorbell rang. "He's here, I have to go."

"Don't forget the pi—"

Rin hung up and answered the door. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen stared back at her. Sesshomaru was adorned with an elegant Armani suit, suede wingtips, and a blue sapphire ring on his right pointer finger. (Haha. Ciel reference.)

_Dear lord, don't go and do something stupid like have an orgasm right now!_

* * *

Sesshomaru knocked on the door and waited. He could hear the delectable ningen woman talking on the phone, her melodious voice carrying through the door.

She opened the door and Sesshomaru was greeted with the image of a goddess. Her beautiful brown hair flowed down in waves around her back. The red strapless dress showed off her ample chest, as well the rest of her curvaceous body that had Sesshomaru wondering if he should have worn baggy pants instead of dress ones.

"Sesshomaru." Rin acknowledged.

"Rin. It is a great pleasure indeed to see you once again." He took her hand and kissed the palm. He took great pleasure in seeing the red flush spread her flawless porcelain cheeks.

"Shall we be off?"

"Of course."

Rin exited her apartment, only to come face to face with a sleek black limousine. It looked like someone had taken a Hummer H2 and extended it by about twenty feet.

Sesshomaru noticed her staring, "It was only a formality. Someone as beautiful as yourself should only travel in the finest transportation."

Rin felt as though her legs were jello as she was led into the limo. Inside is looked like a small apartment. Television, minibar, leather seats.

"What, no Jacuzzi?" She asked.

"I didn't want to seem conspicuous."

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"La Chateau de Ratatouille. One of the finest eating establishments this side of the Atlantic."

Rin could only nod. Only business executives, prestigious stock holders, and Lady Gaga could get reservations there. The fact that the average meal ran in the vicinity of two to three hundred dollars also was an added bonus.

_I wonder how much a hamburger will be? _She thought.

The limo arrived just outside the front door. Rin was helped out by the driver, and led in on Sesshomaru's arm. They were taken to a table toward the back that looked out over Central Park.

Rin stared at the menu in front of her. _Escargots? Ratatouille? La Monte Python? I can't even read these dishes!_

Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort. He was about to offer to read the menu for her when the waiter came.

"Good evening. I am Jacques Cousteau. I will be your waiter for the evening. May I start you off with an appetizer?"

Sesshomaru took the moment to order, "A bottle of Bourgogne Pinot Noir to start with. I will have the Ferrero Rocher, with a crescent. My date will have the Duck a L'orange, with a filet mignon side."

"Very good sir. An excellent choice. I will return momentarily with your wine."

Rin stared open-mouthed at Sesshomaru, "You understood all that?"

"Wee. Je parle couramment le français."

"Huh?"

"I am fluent in French. Three years in highschool, and another four in college."

Rin was awed. _How in the Hell did I snag this guy?_

Sesshomaru, however, was immensely pleased with himself. He had, in the span of five minutes, completely swept his delicious ningen off her feet. His charm matched that of Zorro. Antonio Banderas, not Gabriel Plener.

The food finally arrived, along with the wine. Rin had a small sip. Liquor wasn't her strong suit.

Sesshomaru leisurely ate, all the while asking Rin about herself.

"Do you have any family?"

"My foster grandmother. My parents and brother were killed when I was small."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've moved on. I have no living "relatives" except for— never mind."

"Who?"

"Well, he's not really a relative anymore, but my ex-husband. He left when I decided that I couldn't deal with his philandering any longer."

_So she had a husband. This may prove to make things more difficult._

"So, what about you? What great tales are involved in the life of the Great Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

"Not much. My step-mother is probably the only mother figure I have ever known. She is my brother's mother. My mother left father after she gave birth to me. Something about a senator that looked like Johnny Depp."

They ate in comfort for about an hour until the time came to go home. Sesshomaru found that he was not yet ready to say goodbye yet.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to my hotel?"

Rin stiffened. Kagome was right. She felt in her purse for the little bottle. "Why?" she asked.

"I find that I am not yet ready to say goodnight. Perhaps we could enjoy a small drink and a snack with a movie. I'm a big Humphrey Bogart fan."

Rin only nodded as she was led into the limo.

* * *

The ride to the Marriot was a silent one, Rin trying to find time to sneak swallowing a pill, and Sesshomaru trying to find an excuse to hold her closer. They arrived at the hotel and tool the elevator to the top penthouse suite.

The large oak doors were opened by a man in a formal tux. "Good evening sir. And who, may I ask, is the lovely lady?"

"This is Rin. Rin, this is my personal butler."

Rin nodded in acknowledgement.

Rin sat down on the couch as Sesshomaru plugged a DVD into the television.

Just as Rin was about to ask if she could have something to drink, a glass of wine was placed on the coffee table in front of her. The butler was smiling at her.

"Thank you," She said, "I was just about to ask for a drink."

"I knew you would. I am simply one hell of a butler."

Rin looked puzzled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "It's just something he says. I have no idea where he got it."

The 'press play' window opened up for _Pretty Woman_. Sesshomaru pressed the button.

"_Pretty Woman_ Sesshomaru? Really?" Rin asked.

"It's a classic."

"You want a classic, go find _The Lion King._"

"Yes, but we're both adults, right?"

"Long live Simba!"

_Great, she's a furry. I should have guessed._

As Julia Roberts was dining with Richard Gere, Rin slipped into the bathroom, popped the little bottle, and swallowed a pill. She returned to find that Sesshomaru had started the gas fireplace. He was holding two more glasses of wine.

"Another drink?"

"You trying to get me liquored up?"

"Maybe."

As they sat, sipping, Sesshomaru ever so casually yawned, letting his arm rest across Rin's shoulders.

"Really? That is sooo eighth grade Sesshomaru."

"Yes, but it worked didn't it?"

She leaned into him, "I suppose it did."

* * *

As the credits rolled, Rin gathered her courage. _Here we go. Next stop; Pleasure Island._

Sesshomaru drained his last glass, "You know Rin, there's just something about you that makes me want to kiss you silly."

Rin gulped. Here was the physical figure of a Greek god, telling her she excited him.

"And you know what else?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I think I'll do it to."

Before she could reply, he had her face in his hands and his lips on hers. She gasped, and he took the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. Before Rin knew it, she was returning the kiss just as excitedly. Her tongue did battle with his, only to be subdued as his hand made its way up to cup her breast through her dress. She had gone without a bra tonight.

Sesshomaru noticed this fact right away, and gently molded her to fit his hand. _Dear God what this woman does to me. If only she knew._

It seemed however that she was about to know, as his erection was rapidly making itself known. Rin giggled when she looked at the flush on his face and the rather large bulge in his pants.

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?"

Rin took a deep breath, "I'm not sure."

"If you aren't ready, I am prepared to wait. Your happiness comes first over mine."

She was touched, "Thank you. Can you drive me home? I'm feeling a bit tipsy."

"Of course."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two stood on Rin's front door. Her apartment was actually a small townhouse, attached to others in a long row down the street. Hers was a two story walk-up, with two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. She had a small kitchen and dining room, as well as a living room downstairs. (A.N: Why do I feel like I'm on House Hunters?)

"Thank you for dinner Sesshomaru. It was really nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

They stood in awkward silence for a minute until Sesshomaru spoke, "Would you care to accompany me to dinner once again next week? Or perhaps a movie. Or maybe even a—"

He was interrupted by her finger on his lips, "Just call me. I'm up for whatever you decide."

She leaned in and kissed him once again. Sesshomaru dove in with earnest, giving as good as he received.

They broke apart; both from the need of air, and because some old lady was leaning out of her window two doors down, complaining about young people fornicating in public.

Rin giggled, "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"And you, Rin."

Rin closed the door and watched his car pull away. She sunk to the floor at her door.

_My God he's amazing! I think I'm in love!_

* * *

Sesshomaru drove home, thinking about what it would have been like to actually go all the way with Rin.

_She would no doubt be a firecracker in bed. However, I will wait until she is ready. If I am going to marry this woman, I need to be careful with her. She is not some one-night whore. She is a lady that deserves to be treated with respect. However, her first time will be with me. Look out Rin, you will be mine._

**Please R&R I think I'm getting good at this whole third person thing. Also, please check out my other stories as well. It's not much, but I think they're pretty good. See you next time guys!**


	5. The Dating Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! **

**A.N: Hey guys, sorry for the long upload times. I've fallen into doing my major writing on the weekends, so please don't give up on me! Thx!**

Kagome stood in front of Chet LA rouge, a popular restaurant for the rich and famous, ignoring the stares she received from the people going in around her. The only person who was actually giving her any sort of positive look at all was the valet. In between cars he would take to staring at her, much to her discomfort.

Finally, after about five cars, he decided to take his chances. He told a rather rich looking man to park his own damn car and headed over to where the black haired beauty was fixing to knock his head off.

"Hey pretty lady," he said, full of self-confidence, "what's a pretty little thing like you doin' here without a date. You need a good looking guy to escort you?"

Kagome was about to tell him where he could escort himself, and then turn his avocados onto guacamole, when something behind the jacked up car-parker caught her eye. She suddenly smiled, her perfect white teeth reflecting the overhead lighting.

"I knew you'd come around," the valet told her, "Now let's get us a nice backs—"

"You're gonna want to stop talking. Like right now." A voice said behind him.

The idiot turned around, "Hey you mind? We were kind of in the middle of somet—"

He froze as he came face to face with Inuyasha Takahashi. He did a rapid double take from Inuyasha to kagome and back again.

"Shit, you didn't tell me this." He told kagome.

"It was more fun that way. Inu, you wanna kick his ass now?"

"Nah. I'll leave him to get fired. Turns out he told a movie producer to shove his car up his own ass."

Inuyasha led kagome in on his arm as the idiot valet sweat dropped and feinted. They were taken to a table towards the back, far from any overly nosy spectators. They made their orders and made conversation while they waited.

"So," Inuyasha began, "You hear from Rin since last night? Apparently she had a date with the big ice block last night."

"As a matter of fact she did. Apparently dinner wasn't enough, so they went back to his apartment for 'desert' if you get my drift."

"Holy shit. They were that quick?"

"Well according to her they didn't actually crawl between the sheets, but they came damn close. Which is surprising since—never mind."

"What?"

"Rin wouldn't want me to say."

"Come on. You could be helping her."

"You just want to be nosy and you know it."

"So sue me. Spill."

"Alright, but if this gets out, I'll seriously do things to you you'll never forget."

"Promise?"

Kagome flamed at the double entendre. She had noticed her slip seconds after saying it.

"Anyway," she began, "Rin was only married to Kohaku for a year. She was only twenty three. Apparently the wedding was the last time she saw him for over twenty minutes. He was either at work, or at his mistress' house. He never spent more than an hour at his own house with his own wife. They didn't even have time to—I'll stop there."

Inuyasha was mentally noting the things he was going to relate to his brother that night…if he wasn't already um, busy. Sesshomaru had talked to him the night before about his date with Rin, and had told him that she was beautiful, smart, funny, but also had a refined side. She was also a bit shy and never strayed far from her own personal bubble. He had asked Inuyasha to talk to Kagome to see if there were any details that he should be aware of. It wasn't snooping. He just wanted to know.

"So back to you." Inuyasha changed the subject, "What has made you into the beautiful creature I see before me."

Damn if he wasn't a sexy talker, thought Kagome. She had half a mind to say 'fuck dinner I have something better for you to eat'. And it wasn't food. But her libido aside, she wondered what she had started by giving vital information to this drop dead hot rockstar. She heard his question and shoved her arousal deeper down.

"Well, I was eighteen when I graduated from highschool. I spent four years in college learning how to make celebrities cringe under my rampage of overly personal questions. My teacher told me James Lipton would be proud of me. I got my job at the _Review_ two years out of college."

"You have family?"

"Yes. One brother. And of course my mom. I wouldn't be here today without her."

"Well that's obvious." Inuyasha snickered.

"That's not what I mean! She was the one who told me to follow my dream of becoming a journalist."

Inuyasha watched as she reminisced about her past and thought he had never seen something quite so breath-taking. Her blue eyes shone as she talked about her dreams and her family.

_I'm done for_. He thought.

"So tell me about you." She interrupted his thoughts.

He smirked, "You could probably find a book that does just that."

"I don't want to spend the money."

"Well for starters, I went to Yale." He smirked at her socked face, "I know right? I graduated in the top ninety percent of my class. I was too busy writing songs to study for exams."

They paused as the food arrived.

Inuyasha continued, "All the same I think it turned out for the better."

Kagome nodded, dumbstruck.

They spent the next hour chatting and ever so slowly closing the gap between them both emotionally and physically. It wasn't long until Kagome found herself seated directly next to him. She could feel his breath as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

She shivered. _Dear God! I've hit the jackpot!_ She nodded.

* * *

It wasn't long until she found herself locked at the lips with a certain silver haired rockstar, stumbling into her apartment. They rapidly made their way to her bedroom as Inuyasha kicked the door shut. He made fast work of her shirt and bra, immediately latching on to one of her rosy nipples. She moaned as he continued to inflict sweet torture to one breast while slowly fondling its twin.

He leaned back to get his first good look at her. "Beautiful." He told her.

She blushed and reached for his belt. She had his pants down in no time as she closed her hand around the impressive bulge in his boxers. He moaned as she began to lightly stroke, causing a rather large tent to appear quite rapidly.

Inuyasha quickly turned the tables, forcing her down onto the bed, kissing her passionately. He had her skirt off in exactly ten seconds, and he stared in wonder at the pink lace thong that barely covered his prize.

Kagome chuckled, "I had a feeling that would come in handy someday."

"The way I'm feeling right now I'd like to just rip this little thing off. But I think I'll save this one."

Her giggle turned into a moan as she felt his fingers part the lips of her sex, dipping into her center. He found the little mound of female delight and flicked it with his claw. She screamed as she felt his fingers be joined by something wet. Her universe exploded as she felt his tongue explore her center.

As she came down from her high, she looked up at him. He had a tender look on his face as he searched her expression for approval.

She grinned wickedly, "What are you waiting for?"

He grinned and she gave a sigh of passion as she felt him sink into her.

He uttered only a single word, "Damn."

Kagome pitched her hips and the dance began. A symmetrical movement of pure passion and lust that only perfectly matched lovers could find. Her hips met his with every thrust, their moans of bliss echoing throughout the room.

And then, before they knew it, they were both hurled into the throws of orgasmic pleasure.

They lay together for quite some time before either one spoke.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"I know." Inuyasha answered her.

"I guess this means we're official now." She told him.

"I think we were official from the moment I had to kiss you to bring you back to life in that room."

She smiled and nodded. _Now _this _is the life._

* * *

Miroku's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched his date for the evening exit her town house. She wore an elegant red strapless dress with pumps and minimal makeup. As for Miroku, he silently thanked the higher powers that he had gone with baggy pants tonight. This was promising to be an interesting evening.

Sango locked the door and turned around only to have her mouth salivate involuntarily. The man standing before her was hands down gorgeous in his tux. She smiled at the blank look on his face as his eyes glazed over. She was about to laugh and make a joke until she saw a cocky smirk work its way across his face.

Sango grimaced. _Pervert._

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hello? Anybody home?"

He snapped out of it, "Oh. Yes. Of course. Shall we go?"

He gestured to a black Bentley that was parked on the street behind him. Sango was awestruck.

"We're going in that?"

"You don't like it? I can get a Aston Martin if you'd like. Or maybe a Ferrari?"

"No, no, no. this is fine." She bit back a hysterical giggle. She had hit the jackpot. The man was perfect. Handsome, good manners and he was rich. That was three of the four essential items on her list for potential boyfriends. The fourth was, um, well let's just say a ruler would be involved.

They pulled up to a small burger joint on the south side of town. Sango was less than pleased.

"Dirty Dan's? Really Miroku? You're taking me to a burger joint?"

"It's all part of the plan my dear."

_Well the "plan" had better pick up quick. He's about to have his boys rearranged._

Suddenly Miroku flinched. Sango gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry. For a minute there I had a strange feeling that I should cover my crotch."

Sango ignored him as he led the way to the door. He knocked twice and a small slot opened in the door at eye level.

"Password?"

Miroku smiled, "All women's dresses should be tiny."

The man on the other side closed the slot and opened the door. Sango entered first, followed by a rather bruised Miroku.

"It was the password Sango! I swear it meant nothing."

She was about to retort when she came face to face with a five star diner. Crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. People in suits enjoying thousand dollar meals. And to top it off, a ten foot chocolate waterfall in the center of the floor.

"See," Miroku said, "I told you it was all part of the plan."

The trip to the table was a blur for a flustered Sango, as was ordering, as she couldn't pronounce half of the menu. She was released from her daze when Miroku spoke.

"So, what is an obvious model figure like yours doing working in a newspaper?"

She blushed, "It was my dream job. I had wanted to go into journalism since I was ten. I was on my highschool yearbook and newspaper for three years. And I want to college for four years learning how to write an article."

"Interview anyone famous?"

"Besides you? Well I've talked to Julia Roberts, George Clooney, yum, and George W. Bush. Although I really didn't get all that much out of W."

Miroku was feeling a tad bit jealous of George Clooney at the moment. He was going to have to work hard to insert himself into Sango's fantasies.

* * *

Dinner passed without a hitch and before they both knew it, they were standing outside of Sango's townhouse. They were both fidgeting, struggling with an important decision.

"Um," Miroku said, "I guess I'll be off then."

He turned to leave but was stopped. He was suddenly whirled around as lips came crashing down onto his. And before he knew what had happened, he was dragged inside the house.

As for Sango…item number four was checked off with a giant red check mark.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. I know I haven't been updating at the rate I was, but I promise I won't bail on you. Keep R&Ring!**


	6. AN SORRY GUYS!

**ATTENTION!**

**I know that I've neglected this story for a while guys. And I am sooooooo sorry. But I've had personal things I needed to get done as well as major writers block as to where I want to go with this story. Bu I can GARUNTEE that by next week this story will be FINISHED! Because I feel like CRAP for abandoning you guys. And if you hold on for a little longer you will be rewarded. So PLEASE don't hate me because I haven't forgot about you, just needed to think a little.**

**Thanks and please don't give up on me!**


	7. Everybody But Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**OKAY! Here we go! Finally after soooo long, I get the next few chapters ready and my computer takes a dump and I have to redo them all! So here the next installment!**

* * *

Rin woke up with a peculiar sense of regret. She shook her head and tried to remember why she was feeling so.

_Oh yeah. I could have gone heels to Jesus with a gorgeous famous person last night. But I had to back off! Stupid, stupid STUPID!_

She looked at the clock. Almost noon. Damn. Where had the day gone? She picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number_. _The phone rang several times and then went to voicemail. Rin hung up and tried her home phone number. That too went to voicemail. She sat and tried to think where her friend might have gone. It was Saturday so she wasn't at work. And she didn't normally go out on the weekends. However she did mention a diner date with a rather good looking rockstar last night. Rin put two and two together. Her face flamed.

She tried Sango's number. Same result.

_Is EVERYONE but me getting down and dirty with a hot rockstar?_

After eating a good portion of ice cream to calm her nerves, she tried to map out her day since her usual so called "pals" were busy being impregnated.

She suddenly had an idea. She did have a friend that she hadn't seen in a while. And she knew that he'd be home at this time of day. Mind made up, she exited her building and headed downtown.

* * *

Rin gazed up at the window of her friend's apartment. It had the usual pirate flag hung out of the shudders. She sighed. Ever since he'd been let go from his job running barges up the canal to Lake Erie, he'd been in kind of a funk. He wasn't fired actually, just…forcibly retired, as he liked to put it. Hence the funk. The drunk funk.

She walked up the stairs and found the apartment number. She knocked and the door swung open. She took an experimental sniff. Yep. Booze.

She poked her head in the door.

"Jack?"

Something moved from within the bowels of the apartment.

"Here love! Just come on in and have a little drink with your good friend!"

A rather sorry looking man appeared in the kitchen. His beard was unkempt, his clothes looked as though they hadn't been washed in a week. And Rin could smell his breath from across the room.

"Alright, where were you last night? You didn't get this hammered alone."

He smiled, "Tortuga."

Rin knew the popular bar her friend often visited. It wasn't a nice place. She felt like a grade school teacher talking to him, but she knew he was just trying to fill a void.

"And who else was there?"

"Hector, the sorry bastard. He cheated me out of me car. Again. I've had that car for thirteen years and he just up and takes it on one lucky hand."

Rin sighed. Jack's one prized possession. His car. A 1969 Ford Mach 1 Mustang Fastback. Jet black with all leather interior, a bitchin' sound system and a Boss 429 Windsor engine that would give Secretariat himself an erection. It had a vanity plate that Jack had aptly used to name his baby. The Pearl.

Jack almost sniffled. "The bastard was counting his cards. I knew he was! But would he admit it? abso-fuckin-lutley not! And here I am, carless!"

He ambled over to the fridge and opened it. he rummaged around inside for a bit and came up empty-handed.

"Why is the rum always gone?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Because you drank it all! Didn't anyone ever tell you moderation is the key?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"That fool from AA. And I don't care if the court ordered him, he was a crackpot! He tried to tell me about everything from booze to women. And none of it made any sense."

"Did you get _anything_ from him?"

"Yeah. It's cheaper to buy a hooker than it is to pay what he charges for marriage counseling."

"That's _all_ you learned?"

"Yeah, I read his price books while I was waiting."

Rin threw up her arms. "You're hopeless."

"I know but you still love me right?"

"Someday you're gonna meet miss right and you're be real sad when she decides you're too drunk to deal with."

"Are you insinuating anything love?"

She was about to reply when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and almost squealed with joy. Sesshomaru Takahashi.

She picked up, "Yes?"

"I was told to call this number for a good time."

"And where did you hear that?"

"This woman I was with last night. She was absolutely ravishing and I figured she wouldn't lie to me."

Rin smirked. They were flirting in a suggestive manner. Oh yes, she was getting some tonight.

"And you think you can just call anytime for a booty call?"

"Yes."

"Ok so maybe _you _can. But don't go giving this number to everybody you know. I've got enough clients as is."

"The you will have to drop them, because you will see no one but me in such a manner."

Jack decided to open his mouth.

"Who's that Rinny? You're boyfriend? Or are you really running a booty call service?"

Sesshomaru heard from the other end.

"Rin who is that? I thought you would be at home."

"He's a friend I haven't seen in a while. I came to visit. And he's already drunk so don't listen to anything he says."

Jack was spinning in circles.

"Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for me!"

"What is the ingrate doing?"

"It's a long story. You want to meet up tonight?"

Even from the other end Rin could feel the arousal that was present in the growl she heard from his end.

"Of course I would like to see you. And don't bother to wear anything nice. It won't be on for long." And with that he hung up.

The liquid arousal pooling between her legs was becoming too much to bear. The pure, raw sexiness in his voice, even over the phone, was enough to make her hornier that she could have ever thought.

_Oh baby am I gonna feel good tonight!_

She heard a thump and turned around. Jack had passed out on the floor. She rolled her eyes. Figures.

* * *

After returning Jack to his bed to sleep off his evening, Rin returned home. She rode the elevator to her floor and immediately pinched her nose when the doors opened. The smell of paint had percolated the entire hallway so strongly she made a note to tell Sesshomaru not to meet her at her door tonight. Being a demon with a very sensitive nose, he would probably drop the moment he got off the elevator.

She soon discovered the source of the smell. Her three neighbors. Ricky, Julian, and their slightly slower friend, Bubbles. They were all three nice guys, but a few pliers short of a tool chest. And they had a cussing problem. A big one.

The next thing Rin noticed was cats. Lots of cats running up and down the hallway. Bubbles must have left his door open again. Bubbles lived in the large janitor's closet on her floor. He didn't use all the utilities and he told the manager he didn't need much space so when he was offered the closet, he jumped on it. Voices were coming from inside the door.

"Careful Ricky! One slipup and we all look like those bald bastards that beat the drums!"

Rin poked her head inside. An incredible balancing act between the three of them had Ricky painting the ceiling of Bubble's closet with a can of blue paint held between his teeth. Bubbles and their friend Julian had him on their shoulders.

Julian didn't look happy.

"Fuck Bubbles, you couldn't have invested in a ladder?"

"Julian you know I spend all my money on cat food! I only make 18 bucks a month fixing up shopping carts and sellin' 'em back to the mall!"

"Then how do you afford rent?"

"I don't use heat, AC, water, or electricity. The manager said I could just use the janitor's closet. I like it here. It's a lot cheaper than a fuckin' apartment."

Ricky stepped in the wrong direction.

"Jesus Murphy! Ricky watch it!"

Rin rolled her eyes and went back to her apartment. Those three were like Jack. A little rough around the edges but nice people underneath.

* * *

She spent the rest of the day getting ready for her date. The embarrassing moments came when it came to choosing what to wear—or rather what _not_ to wear—underneath her outfit. A simple red strapless that showed just enough to make the imagination run wild. And hopefully Sesshomaru's imagination would run wild in a southern direction.

She blushed at her dirty thought, but at the same time hoped to whatever God was out there that it came true.

Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Kagome had finally returned her call and it was, she looked at the clock, almost six in the evening.

_Jeez, what is she, Wonder Woman? _

She picked up the receiver.

"Hello."

"_Hey Rin! You'll never guess what happened to me last night!"_

"Let me take a stab at it. You and a certain sexy hanyou had just such a great time at diner that you just **had** to keep it going elsewhere. You then vacated to whatever private love nest he has set up in this city and proceeded have lots and lots and _lots_ of highly unadulterated, purely and savagely passionate, and _highly_ satisfying demon sex."

Silence…

"_That about sums it up yeah."_

"And I suspect that our little shy and incorruptible Sango suffered the same fate as you, because she still hasn't answered the call I gave her at around noon."

"_Damn."_

"Soooo…Demon stamina?"

"_Like you would not EVEN—wait. What happened to _you_ last night?"_

"It looks as though I was the only one to not have naughty demon sex with a God on Earth. However I **will** be making up for it tonight. Which is partially why I called you. Do you think tiger stripes are too much for a thong? Especially if it isn't going to be on for long?"

"_Um…I really don't think this is something we need to be discussing."_

Rin's face flamed.

"Oh…never mind then…"

"_But just between you and me…I heard from a certain hanyou that both of them find the color red hotter than a set of rims at a Puff Daddy concert."_

Rin contemplated this new information for a second, rummaged through her lingerie drawer, and found a set of matching red Teddy and garter belt that even she thought was a bit much when she got it…as a present…cough, cough.

Her cell buzzed in a text.

_Meet me outside in five. And be ready. For anything. Seriously…anything._

_Sesshomaru._

Rin practically squealed.

"Kags, I gotta go. My personal Adonis is outside waiting."

"_Just remember one thing. Make sure your stomach's full and your bladder is empty. You're in it for the long haul."_

Rin hung up and squared her shoulders.

_Here we go…_

* * *

**And there's the first one! There will be more soon, I'm thinking maybe ten to twelve on this one. I don't like to mess around with stupid needless drama (Unless of course you like twenty chapters of needless nonsense, in which case tell me. I live to please.)**

**Thanks for hanging with me. R&R!**


	8. Low Rider

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other product in this chapter. Any resemblance to actual persons, both living and dead, is purely coincidental.**

**And number 7 is here! Things are picking up now!**

* * *

Kagome woke up in a fog. A delicious, naked, and sexy fog. As she opened one eye and then the other, she felt the arm that was draped her body. And the other offending object that was poking her in the back. She giggled despite herself and felt the person behind her move. She laid perfectly still as the arm retracted and the hand attached to it began a morning feel of the front half of her body. She could feel the smirk on the face buried in her neck, and she knew that he knew that she was awake also.

She turned to face him.

"You're lucky it's the weekend or else you would be purely disappointed."

"Why?"

"I have to be at work at seven, which would give you only," she glanced at the clock, "Fifteen minutes to do what it is you're starting."

His hand closed around a breast.

"I have no idea what you mean." He feigned innocence.

She moaned. "You know what I mean. This, this, oh God that feels so good."

Inuyasha smirked; this was going to be a fun morning.

Two hours later, after a shower and Kagome trying to get her legs to work again, the two were seated in front of the TV…naked. The phones were unplugged, cells shut off, drapes closed, and the door was locked with an improvised "Do Not Disturb" sign hung on the door.

"You know this is an apartment right," she'd asked, "And that there is no housekeeping?"

"Yeah, but how about unwanted visitors?"

"Oh yeah."

This had been an hour ago. Now they were watching reruns of "Dr. Who" and debating who was more of a badass; Dr. Who or NCIS agent Gibbs.

"That guy's old Kagome. The Doc would totally kick his ass."

"Yeah but was the Doc a marine? I think not."

"Well yeah but can he come back to life?"

He suddenly got an idea.

"I think I have an idea that would be fun."

Kagome's libido came alive.

"What?"

"I'm going to "interrupt" my big brother."

"Oh."

"Were you thinking something else?"

"No."

He took out his cell phone and dialed his brother's hotel number.

"_Hello?"_

"Who's this?"

"_Housekeeping."_

"Oh. Is Sesshomaru there?"

"_Noo, no. Misser Sesshomaru no here."_

"Do you know where he is?"

"_Noo, no. I clean."_

There was noise on the other end, and then a new voice came on. A British one.

"_Hello? Master Inuyasha?"_

"Yes? How do you know my name?"

"_I am master Sesshomaru's personal butler. This woman barged in ten minutes after dawn and began a cleaning tirade. Not that I don't enjoy a clean environment, but she drove the master out with talk of "Doggy need to go outside". He just left."_

"Do you know where he went?"

"_I do believe he went into town to make reservations at a restaurant. He spoke last night about impressing the woman he brought home."_

"He brought her home?"

"_Yes and she left after a movie and drinks. I was…disappointed in the master. It seems as though he has lost his game. They don't usually leave…"_

"That's because he actually likes this one. Thanks for the info. Hold the cleaning woman at bay."

"_I really am one hell of a—"_

Inuyasha hung up.

"It seems as though my brother was not as luck as I last night."

Kagome looked shocked.

"But Rin was looking at him like he was lunch! I thought for sure they would—." She blushed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well I'm fairly certain the lecher wasn't so lucky last night. That Sango woman seemed like the no nonsense type of person. I doubt she would get between the sheets so quickly."

Kagome smirked wickedly.

"So we're the only ones who had fun last night? Then we have a head start."

Inuyasha caught on quickly.

"Then why loose the lead?"

And the rest, they say, is sexy.

* * *

Sango woke up in a tangle of arms, legs, and sheets that smelled of male, Tide, and sex. Not necessarily in that order. She thought back to the night before and smiled. She looked over at the man sleeping beside her. The sweat beading on his forehead was a reminder that he had been indeed surprised and delighted in the fact that she was no one-and-done person. No, she had kept him up until the wee hours of the morning. She mentally reviewed her check list of desired traits in a man and confirmed for the twelfth time that Miroku was perfect. And of course the last little item on her list was almost torn through the page with red check marks…hehe…

Suddenly realizing that a shower was in order, she quietly removed herself from the bed and padded to the bathroom. If she woke him up now there would be hell to pay. Hell meaning that she wouldn't get to have something to eat until the afternoon. Once Miroku had discovered her stamina, he had made it his mission to outlast her. Sango was willing to bet she had lost five pounds that night. She felt dehydrated and she was sore in places she didn't know she had…until Miroku found them for her that is…but who's complaining?

After a quick shower and a donut, Sango was ready to wake up the beast. Upon entering the bedroom, she saw that the beast was at least partially awake. Eyes were not yet open; however there was a significant tent in the sheets about halfway down the bed. Sango giggled despite herself.

_At least someone knows I'm here._

Suddenly struck with a rather dirty suggestion, she smirked, rather wickedly, and approached the bed. Quietly sitting down on the side, she admired the tent pitched before her eyes. Running a finger up the seam, she was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath.

He was stirring. Now was the time to act.

Miroku was having a dream. One of his personal favorites. Sango was currently doing things to his body he'd only dreamed of. He was suddenly aware of something touching him. _Intimately._ He cracked his eyes open and gaped. Since when can someone completely remove the bed sheets and not wake the person under them? And why were Sango's eyes all dark? And why was she smiling?

He found his voice. "Um…Sango? What are you doing?"

"Shhhh. You look like you're in pain. I was afraid the sheets would strangle him."

"Him?"

She pointed.

"Oh…that…um, isn't it a little early?"

"Too tired?"

"NO! I mean um…that is I, um…"

"I wore you out didn't I?"

Her hand was doing magical things. Things he wasn't ready for yet this early in the morning. He would never admit it, but she was right. He thought she'd be tired after an hour. Boy was he wrong. He hadn't had that much exercise since, well, last night. And Sango currently resembled a predatory cat that had just pounced on its next meal.

"Don't you think we should eat first? I mean, get some energy and fluids back?"

"Nope. I'm not quite finished with you yet. I'm teaching you the meaning of commitment."

"Oh God, I'm a dead man. I won't last a week!"

Sango opened wide. And the rest went "down" in history.

* * *

**Later that night after much phone calling, visiting, and sex…**

_Here we go…_

Rin opened the door and exited her building. At first she saw nothing. Thinking maybe he was running a little late, she sat down on the stoop and waited. Her phone sent off another buzz.

_Come to the parking lot across the street._

Staring at her phone confused, she obeyed and crossed the street. And why did Rin cross the street? To get to the other side to go on a date and get laid by an incredibly hot demon famous person. Jeez, what are you stupid?

Upon entering the black macadam, Rin immediately began combing the lot for an expensive looking car. Finding none, she was thoroughly confused. Her brain didn't like being tricked!

Just when she was about to call Sesshomaru and ask what the hell was going on, she heard the loud "whup, whup, whup" of chopper blades. Looking up she finally knew how Harrison Ford felt when Tommy Lee Jones had him cornered on the roof in _The Fugitive. _Bright lights blinded her momentarily and she scurried for cover behind a nearby car. The chopper landed and the pilot, dressed impeccably in a butler's suit, (Gee who could THAT be?...) opened the main passenger hatch and beckoned.

"Your chariot awaits my lady."

Nervously, she entered the small cabin. There sat Sesshomaru in all of his gorgeous grandeur. Dressed in a full Armani suit and tie he closed the hatch and waited for take-off. He offered her a glass of wine.

"Did I ever tell you that I have also had some rather successful business dealings in the past?"

Rin shook her head no.

"Yes, well the guitar is not my only talent. I have also spent the better part of my life following in my father's footsteps and acquiring real-estate that is profitable and easily recuperated and resold in the future."

"So when you asked me to go to _your hotel_?"

"I meant _my hotel. _My life is very much like Monopoly."

"What else do you do? You seem to have your fingers in everything."

"Not _everything._"

She could see where his eyes were staring and blushed. Once again he was flirting and she was too stupid to come up with a rebuttle.

"Why the helicopter?"

"Private entrance in the restaurant."

"Yours?"

He nodded.

The chopper finally landed on a roof somewhere in the city. Rin and Sesshomaru were escorted from the helipad and down into the main hall. They were promptly seated and menus given. Rin found it amazing that no one had noticed their little entrance.

"How come nobody's staring and begging for autographs?"

"I'm a regular when I'm in town. Besides, only those with personal invitations can attend dinner here. Look at the prices on that menu."

She glanced down and nearly feinted. There wasn't a thing under three figures!

"Sesshomaru, I'm afraid this might be a bit too much to spend. On me at least. I would have been happy at an _Applebee's_."

"But I wouldn't have been."

"Yes, but this is just _too much_."

"I was hoping you would simply relax and enjoy."

She only nodded and made a promise to eat everything she ordered.

_Can't spend this kind of money and then not eat it._

After eating what Rin was sure was the food of the Gods, she was greeted with a mountain of chocolate cake for dessert. She smiled for not wearing a belt.

_I can eat as much as I want and not have to worry about getting fat! With any luck, I'll work it off later anyway…_

A small stage was located near the back of the room. It was usually occupied by famous artists, philharmonics, and political figures wanting to gain a lead on the presidency. Tonight it was occupied by a small man with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all probably know that our most prized guest is in attendance tonight. Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi."

He paused for applause.

"And I do think it prudent, since he has not been in town for some time, that he repay us for not coming to see us. What do you all think?"

There was a loud chorus of "Yeah!"

He continued, "So Mr. Takahashi. I do believe I know how you can repay us. How about our own little private concert?"

Loud applause of approval greeted his statement.

Sesshomaru looked at his date.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?"

She nodded dumbly.

Sesshomaru took the microphone from the small man.

"Alright. Just for you people, I could probably do a little something."

The small man shouted amongst applause.

"Bring forth the Karaoke machine!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Really? Karaoke?"

The man turned on the machine and Sesshomaru scrolled through the choices. He found one and even Rin could see the smile on his face. He pointed and the small man let out a hearty laugh.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! I now present, Sesshomaru!"

The applause died down. The lights centered. And Sesshomaru belted out the first few lines.

"_I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love love's going to leave me."_

Several female screams, male guffaws of laughter and Rin almost feinting were brought on. Sesshomaru had removed his suit jacket pre-performance, and now he had ripped off his undershirt. His now naked chest gleamed as he swung his shirt in circle above his head (A.N I know **WAY OOC **right?). He began to strut the stage, hip thrusting and blowing kisses to every female in sight. He threw his shirt to the crowd where several women piled in a fight over it.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts._

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan._

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing._

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat._

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that?_

_I'm a model you know what I mean._

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah._

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk._

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean._

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_Yeah on the catwalk on the cat walk yeah._

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk._

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat._

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat._

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me._

_And I'm too sexy for this song."_

He ended with one final hip thrust which sent a woman in the back down in vapors. The applause was deafening as he retrieved his suit jacket and returned to his seat.

"Shall we exit this place and retire to my hotel?"

Rin nodded quickly. She could handle the song, but the whole stripping thing had tempted her to drag him from the stage to the ladies' room and finish business. As of now, she was so horny she would indeed love him long time.

"I have another personal friend of mine waiting outside with a car. We'll meet him there."

Outside they were greeted with a man with wild and crazy white hair. He resembled Einstein. And he was a bit crazy. He had the rear door opened on a Ferrari F151.

Sesshomaru glanced sideways at Rin.

"I should also tell you I have another passion for collecting cars. Old, new, expensive, and restoration projects. I have quite a collection at my home in Long Beach. Perhaps you would like to see it one day?"

She was touched he would invite her to his home. "Of course."

"I share that particular obsession with my brother and Miroku. You and your friends will find that when we find something we like to collect, we go all out. We don't have small pieces."

They were seated in the back and the driver got in the front.

Sesshomaru whispered in Rin's ear.

"He may be a little…off, but he is still a good friend."

"What do you mean by—"

"Buckle up people! This's a small road, so we don't have much room!"

"For what?" Rin asked.

"We have to get this baby up to 88mph!"

"Rin, meet Mr. Brown." Sesshomaru said from beside her.

"This isn't a Delorean!" Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru pulled her back.

"It's best not to argue. Buckle up."

And they were gone.

**Meanwhile, back in the restaurant… **

On the stage, a young man wearing Converse, jeans, and a denim jacket put down his guitar. The people in the audience stared open-mouthed at him after his performance. He looked embarrassed.

"Okay, so maybe you guys aren't ready for that yet. But your kids are gonna love it!"

He ran back out to the street.

"Doc? DOC?!"

**At the hotel…**

Rin was not sure why she had attached herself to Sesshomaru the minute the elevator doors had closed. Nor was she sure why she was exerting this much passion in the kissing she was doing. They exited on Sesshomaru's penthouse and broke for air.

Sesshomaru smirked, picked her up bridal style, and entered the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

He made quick work of her dress, exposing the milk white skin underneath. He took a moment to gaze upon what he considered to be his own personal goddess sent to him from the heavens. He could see her eyes looking everywhere but up at him.

"You don't have to hide. You're beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they were lost in the heat of passion so great it could not have possibly happened between strangers. And that was how Sesshomaru knew that Rin was his and his alone.

**Meanwhile, back on the street…**

The young man from before was walking down the street, wondering how to get home, when suddenly a black car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and an impeccably dressed man spoke to him.

"Do you require assistance?"

He looked taken aback.

"Yeah sure. You know any good cheap motels?"

"Certainly. I shall have you delivered in no time."

Thinking this was quite strange, he entered the car. They drove for a few miles before the young man spotted another figure walking the sidewalk.

"Hey, pull over."

The driver did as instructed. The young man rolled down his window.

"You need a lift."

The other man looked up.

"Certainly mate! You would not believe how I came to be without a car! Lost it in a game of poker I did! Say, you guys like to party?"

**Twenty minutes later…**

"_All. My. Friends. Know the low rider."_

The music in the apartment was loud, the drinks were great, and the girls…well they were just dandy.

Jack raised his glass. "To the well-dressed butler-type fellow for bringing us this great entertainment! Drink up me hearties yoho!"

Another glass was raised. "Yeah! Say, man, how did you do this?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

**And that is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! Tell me what you guys think. Too much non-related stuff in the end? Or did you find it funny too? And also, I will be taking time to upload for my other projects as well. Not another long-ass few months again I promise! **

**R&R!**


	9. Brownies

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha.**

**Alright guys, almost done! I've only got a couple more and this one'll wrap up. But here's the next installment. And as for the other long absence I have a question. Have any of you ever been locked out of Fanfic . Net? Because for some reason, I tried to log in and it wouldn't recognize me. After a week of trying, I had to take my computer in to Best Buy who took another week to fix it…**

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Rin entered her office walking on air. For the past week she had been seeing her superstar boyfriend every night. And while none had yet topped the private restaurant idea, they came damn close. As far the more romantic part of the evening, well that was the only thing he had topped. Again and again and again…

But none of that was on Rin's mind as she entered her office with her manila folder full of articles she had written on Sesshomaru. While she enjoyed the _other _aspects of their seeing each other, she still had a job to do. And nobody had to know that she did her questioning while lying naked and spent on a three thousand dollar quilt.

Still, while she had been officially taken off the market, she couldn't help but tease her other friends, who also had been…_occupied_, by the other band members. Kagome especially. Her shy little friend had quite easily opened up when asked about how the hanyou was in the romance department. She need only mention his name and the woman practically had an orgasm on the spot.

Sango too, had surpassed Rin's expectations. The normal "business as usual" woman had now revealed herself to have just as a perverted mind as her new lover. Rin had more than once caught the dirty text messages she had sent during lunch time.

"He said he needed motivation. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't offer my support?" She had claimed with a red flush on her face.

"A sane one?" Kagome had offered.

Rin now entered the conference hall on her floor where her colleagues and Naraku were waiting. The story would go out in today's paper, with the concert tomorrow night.

"You're a few minutes late Rin," Kagome smirked, "Long night?"

Rin blushed, but offered no confirmation.

"Well girls, you have everything put together?" The boss asked.

"Yup. We just need to combine them into the paper."

"Can we make this quick today? I have a date tonight." Sango put in.

"Gee I wonder with who?" Rin rolled her eyes.

Naraku sighed. _I should have known this would happen. Oh well…_

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Okay guys, this is our last day to enjoy the sights of the city so enjoy it while you can."

Miroku was playing tourist today, dressed in slacks, t-shirt, and he had a camera hanging halfway down his chest.

Inuyasha smirked, "Gee, where's the fanny-pack? It would complete the ensemble."

"Hey man don't knock 'em 'till you try 'em. They can come in handy at times." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Inuyasha violently shook his head. "I don't want to know. And although Koga probably does don't tell him either, because then he'll tell me and that would ruin my whole plan of not knowing."

Sesshomaru shook his head in sad acceptance. Yes, his friends had finally gone off the deep end. As they walked down the busy streets of NYC, they took in the sights and sounds of the city. The highlight of the trip was of course Times Square. It lit up in brilliant colors and sounds just like it did on GMA. And only Koga was slightly disappointed that they had missed the morning show. He glanced at his friends who were eyeballing him weirdly.

"What? We could have been on TV twice."

"And have countless women running and screaming and trying to rip my clothes off and sell them on Ebay? No thanks." Miroku scoffed.

Inuyasha looked surprised, "Damn, Sango must really have you whipped."

"Oh you have no idea."

Inu slapped his hands over his ears, "Dammit I did it again!" He said as Koga went off to inspect a rack of t-shirts.

Sesshomaru was off in his own little world, remembering his past week with Rin. And how in only a few short days, the band would be off again and be forced to leave the girls behind. And for the last three days he had been trying to devise a plan to correct this oversight.

He spoke up, "How do you suggest we keep in touch with our women after we leave? Have any of you given this thought?"

Inuyasha and Miroku turned the slightest shade red. Sesshomaru looked intrigued.

"Yes? You have something you want to share with the class?"

Inu spoke up first, "Well…um…we kind of, um, did a little shopping yesterday."

"And what did you buy?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "You first dude."

"No way, you go."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Alright, ready? Once, twice—"

"Boy empty your pocket now before I turn you upside down and shake you." Sesshomaru all but growled.

Inuyasha held out a small velvet box.

"Bro you didn't…"

"Yep. She's right here, waiting to go on Kagome's pretty little finger."

Sesshomaru turned to Miroku, "I assume you have the same item."

He nodded.

The two men looked at Sesshomaru apprehensively, since he had fallen silent. He seemed to be pondering something, and they were about to run before he killed them when he spoke again. Calmly.

"When did you do this again?"

"Yesterday." Inuyasha all but squeaked.

"And you didn't take me?"

"Sorry, please don't kill—what?"

"You didn't take me?"

"We, um, didn't know you were planning to, um…"

Miroku pointed to a Jarrod's just across the street, "Hey Sessh, look! You can go right now!" He seemed desperate to get rid of him.

Sesshomaru looked across the street and back again, "You will stay here?"

"Of course!"

"I will only be a few minutes…"

Inuyasha pushed him into the crosswalk, "Go man! Walk forth onto your destiny!"

"What?"

"Go buy your girl a ring dude."

"Oh." He walked across the street and entered the store just as Koga came back with a bag full of shirts.

"Hey guys. Where's Sessh—OmiGod! He did it!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"He went to Jarrod!"

They rounded a corner and found a group of old ladies sitting in a booth labeled 'BAKE SALE'.

"Hey guys look! Cookies!" Miroku shouted running to the booth. The others followed at a slower pace.

One of the women looked up and smiled at Miroku ogling the various cookies and brownies.

"Would you like a brownie dear?" She asked him.

He smirked, "How could I say no to such a pretty face?"

She slapped him playfully on the chest, "You charmer, you."

She handed him a cookie, "Here, a free sample."

He took a bite, "Good God this is good! Guys you gotta try these!"

Inuyasha and Koga also took a bite. Their eyes instantly lit up.

"Damn," Inuyasha said, "These _are_ good! We'll take three boxes of each!"

Koga nodded emphatically, his mouth too full.

The women smiled and began packing boxes.

"So where are you ladies from?" Miroku inquired.

The saleslady replied, "California."

"Wow! Long way huh? And what's with the tie-dye?"

"Just the fashion of our day dear."

"Say what's in these anyway?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Secret ingredient dear."

* * *

Sesshomaru exited the jewelers shop and looked for his friends. He had found the perfect ring to give to Rin when he asked her to stay with him forever. Unfortunately what he saw was a bit…odd.

There were his friends stuffing their faces with cookies and brownies and other sorts of sweets. He walked over and smelled the merchandise.

"What gives?"

Inuyasha turned and shoved a cookie at him.

"Dude you gotta _try_ this!"

He took a bite.

"Good, but something's…off. Where did you get these?"

Miroku, face full, pointed.

Sesshomaru saw the women, the tie-dye, and the Volkswagen Microbus. He suddenly got the full picture. He turned to face the others.

"Guys, stop eating those things! They're full of—"

Too late…

* * *

Rin was in the middle of typing a paragraph when her phone vibrated. She looked down at the caller ID and almost squealed. She answered.

"Hello?"

"_Rin? It's me. I need your help_."

"Oh? With what?"

"_Just get your car and the girls and meet me at Times Square. Don't ask questions. Please."_

"Alright, but are you sure you're ok—"

_Click._

She shrugged and went in search of her friends.

* * *

"Inuyasha, _please_ don't eat the park bench."

"Why not? It looks like a giant ice-cream cone."

Sesshomaru slapped his face. _Please Rin, get here soon._

He had been forced to tie his friends to a park bench to keep accidents from happening. And Inuyasha was almost through his bonds.

He looked up as a car pulled up and four women got out. He stood up.

"Thank God! I really need your help!"

"With what?" Sango asked.

"Well—"

"Hey Smnmango! How you are baby?"

She looked at Miroku tied to a bench.

"Why do you have them tied to a park bench?"

"They had a few cookies from some old women."

Rin looked puzzled. "So?"

"So, they were laced with a certain…substance."

Sango clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Rin looked more serious.

"So what do we do?"

"Well we need to get them to the nearest safe shelter."

"Which is?"

Sesshomaru gulped, "My parents' house just outside of town."

Rin paled, "Oh."

* * *

"Remind me again why it's only us doing this." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked back at the three men centered around a Gameboy, watching Mario jump up and down.

"Because, the others don't fit in the car."

"And why did you decide that I had to go?"

Before he could answer, there was the sound of singing from the backseat.

_Miroku: "My room is still messed up. And I know why."_

_Inu/Koga: "Why man?"_

_Miroku: "Because I got high. Because I got high. Because I got hiiiiigh."_

_All: "Lada da da da da."_

Rin smirked despite herelf.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Even stoned, they still have damn good voices."

Rin fell silent when they pulled into a large driveway leading up to an even larger house. A mansion.

"This is your parents' house?"

"Yep. Now just follow my lead and you'll be fine. Oh and watch out for Izayoi."

"Who?"

Sesshomaru only exited the car. Rin got out and followed him to the large door. He knocked twice and a man who looked like an older copy of him answered the door.

"Sesshomaru? I thought you were staying in town."

"I was. Dad, this is Rin. Rin this is Toga Takahashi, my father."

She shook his hand, "My pleasure."

"No, I assure you, the pleasure is mine." He smiled at her in a fatherly fashion that made Rin instantly like him.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "Dad? We have a, um, problem."

Toga looked from his son to Rin and back again.

"Is she pregnant?"

Sesshomaru actually blushed a little, "NO! Geez, I'm not like that and you know it!"

"Then what's the problem."

"Inuyasha and the rest of the band had some brownies by mistake…"

"And?"

"Well they're kind of—"

"Sesshomaru," A voice yelled from the car, "You said there would be Twinkies! Where's my damn Twinkie?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father with a pleading look.

"Dad, we have a show tomorrow and I need these guys sober an hour ago. Help me."

Toga face palmed, "Alright son, give me a minute and I'll help you drag them in here."

Sesshomaru looked relieved, "Thanks."

Rin whispered in his ear, "Do I look pregnant?"

And a burp sounded from the car.

* * *

**Again, sorry for another inconvenience! And I'm back on track with my other stories as well, if anybody still cares…but unless you tell me to stop, I'll keep writing. So again, don't give up on me!**


	10. A Sobering Experience

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing…**

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter! My upload times are getting better no? Anyway, to all of you who stuck through the long-ass hiatuses, thanks a bunch. And now, on with the show!**

* * *

"Inuyasha for the last time, _get out of the car!"_

Sesshomaru was attempting to forcibly drag his brother out of the car. However Inuyasha wasn't having it, grabbing on to the floorboard for dear life. Sesshomaru had a hold of his legs and was pulling for all he was worth.

Koga was snoring.

"No! I don't wanna! You said there'd be Twinkies! I see no delicious, cream filled treats! Miroku help me! The bad man who tied us up is after me again!"

Said drummer was busy with the Gameboy.

"Eat the mushroom, eat the mushroom, _eat the mushroom!_"

It took both Sesshomaru and his father to drag all three men out of the car and into the house. Once inside, all three were restrained again on the couch. Miroku was still glued to his new toy, proclaiming that Bowser was a secret government design to suck the fun out of small children.

"Sesshomaru," Toga said, "Would you care to explain how my son and his friends became heavy stoners?"

Rin couldn't resist, "Well they are a rock band…"

Sesshomaru whipped around, "Excuse me? Did I hear an implication?"

"No…"

After a good half hour, the three men seemed to have dozed off. The trio took the time to retreat to the parlor to formulate a plan to get them sober, and fast.

"We could dangle them by their feet from the roof," Sesshomaru suggested, "The blood would return to their heads quicker that way."

"If your step-mother caught us doing that, she'd kill us both. And in more ways than one…"

"I've heard coffee and fries are a good cure." Rin put in.

"A good cure for what?"

A beautiful woman walked into the kitchen, the question on her tongue. She was human, with long black hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful figure. Suddenly Toga jerked upright.

"Izayoi, my love, we were discussing cures for, um, um, the flu! That's it, the flu!"

She looked skeptical, "But nobody here has it."

"Just being safe." His eyes darted around the room, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me what's going on."

"You're better off not knowing."

"Do you really want to go that route?"

"…Yes."

She nodded. "I thought so. Well just know that if you ever want the doggie to be let back in the doghouse again, I'll be waiting for an answer."

"You wouldn't do that to me!" He jumped out of his seat.

Rin leaned over to Sesshomaru, "What's the doggie and the doghouse?"

"Think about it."

She did and blushed beat red.

"I survived for the last few months when I was pregnant with Inuyasha. I've proven I can go without."

"Be reasonable!"

Her look could have shattered glass. Toga slumped his shoulders.

"Go look in the living room."

She exited and came back a short minute later.

"What?"

"You didn't see them?"

"Who."

"Inuyasha and the rest of the band. Surely you saw them."

"All I saw was some broken rope and the TV turned to the _Lifetime_ channel."

Sesshomaru snickered, "Inuyasha."

"What dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Nothing mother."

Toga leapt from his seat, "What are we doing standing here? We've got to find them before they escape!"

He and Sesshomaru were out of the room before Rin could blink. Izayoi turned her way, her look confused and angry.

"Who are you, why are you all here, and what are they talking about?"

"Umm…."

* * *

Meanwhile in other parts of the house, the two man search party was frantically searching every nook and cranny in an attempt to find the three missing stoners. Their search took them through every floor, every wing, until their search was finally narrowed down to the east wing and a small section of hallway. They tiptoed down the hall until they heard the faint sound of muffled voices. Sesshomaru led the way to an end bedroom and motioned to Toga to keep him covered. He put his ear to the door and listened.

"It's just us now man." He heard Miroku say, "Koga fell behind and got lost. Now it's just us against the bad people. You alright?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "I'm good."

Sesshomaru motioned his dad to quietly open the door. He wanted to catch them by surprise to prevent them from running again. Toga slowly turned the door knob.

"I got the feeling there's some baaad juju coming our way man. Get ready." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru opened the door fully and stepped inside, "What in the hell do you think you—" He stopped dead. They had constructed a fort out of the bed mattress and pillows. Miroku was wearing armor that consisted of a spaghetti strainer on his head and a spatula for a sword. Inuyasha was pimped out in cookie tray duck taped to his middle and a funnel on his head. He had a carton of eggs armed and at the ready.

Miroku jabbed his "sword" in the direction of the door, "Bad juju!"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt something wet and sticky slime down his forehead. He looked up. Someone had hit him with a raw egg. He looked down range. The culprit, a stoned Inuyasha, was aiming for another volley.

"Duck!" Toga yelled and grabbed Sesshomaru out of the way a second before the egg hit the wall behind him.

Sesshomaru wiped the egg from his face and scowled, "They're just a couple of doped up dummies and I can't get near them."

"Who gave them those sweets? Charlie Sheen?"

"A couple of old ladies who were still stuck in the 60's."

Toga laughed, "That must have been a sight. So who's the girl?"

"Who? Oh. That's Rin, as you know. My girlfriend."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Not long. Since I got into town. We all met somebody here. They all work for _The Daily Review_ in town."

"I know that paper. She isn't Rin Matsumoto is she?"

"The very same. Inu in there fell head over heels for her best friend, Kagome Higurashi. Miroku is dating Sango Tajiya, and Koga is going steady with Ayame Nagoya."

"I have heard of all of those people. You boys are dating the whole paper!"

"Seems like it. Although with any luck, we won't just be dating much longer…"

He reached into his pocket and found the ring box. He pulled it out and opened it.

"Only a week or two son?"

"I'm a demon. So's Inuyasha and Koga. We just know."

Toga nodded, "The mate reflex."

Sesshomaru nodded, "As for Miroku, he claims love at first sight, although I'm willing to bet he just wore her down."

"You all have rings?"

"I'm not sure about the wolf."

Toga smirked, "Izayoi is going to love this…"

Said woman was rubbing her temples. Rin was seated in a chair, recanting the whole story.

"So let me get this straight," Izayoi sat down, "My son and his friends buy some acid laced cookies from some old ladies in the city. They don't realize it until Inu tries to eat a park bench. You take them back here to sober up. And now they're loose, running through my big, expensive, and _newly cleaned_ house?"

Rin nodded.

"And you're dating my step-son."

Another nod.

Suddenly the woman was out of her chair, vaulting across the room.

"OhmiGod! Fluffy found a woman! And a pretty one at that! Oh you just _have_ to tell me how you two met! Was he nice? Are you in love? Has he popped the question? Is he going to? Have you had se—"

"Okay, that's enough for now!" Rin interrupted. She took a breath.

"Work, yes, yes, no, I don't know, and, um…yes."

She was sucked into a big hug.

"Finally! Now I get to see more cute babies with puppy ears. When Inuyasha was born I couldn't stop rubbing his! They were so soft! And cute! Sometimes I had to tie him to the couch while I watched TV so he wouldn't run away! Toga said I was crazy but I don't think so! Do you Rin? Do you?"

_What is _wrong _with_ _this woman?_

"The kingdom shall not fall! Long live the King! Roooaaaaar!"

"Miroku you are not Mufasa. Now shut up and stay still."

Sesshomaru had Miroku face down on the carpet, restraining him once again. His father had Inuyasha up against the wall. They were all covered head to toe in egg…

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, didly, didly,_

_There they are a-standing in a row!_

_Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"_

"Inuyasha cut that shit out now! Before I have to muzzle you!"

"_Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrimmmmffmmf!"_

A sock provided a easy gag to shut him up. They were both seated on the reattached mattress.

"Alright guys," Sesshomaru said, feeling as though he was talking to first graders, "Now where's Koga?"

Miroku jumped up, "We'll never tell the likes of you!"

"Boy, sit your five dollar ass down before I make change!"

He quietly sat back down.

"Now, We're going to take you downstairs and have some coffee and some French fries. And then you guys will be back to normal by tomorrow so we can practice for the concert that will catapult our careers into the world stage. Is that clear?"

Two heads nodded, both free of kitchen ware.

"Good. No where's the other dumbass?"

Inuyasha pointed out the door, "We left him asleep down the hall."

Once they had all three of them trooping down the halls, arms and legs shackled chain-gang style to prevent another escape, Sesshomaru finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally. Maybe now we can have some order back. I've had enough "fun" to last a life time."

"Agreed." His father nodded. Then he smiled, "I hope you're not all "funed" out. You have a wedding night to look forward to."

And Sesshomaru, yes Sesshomaru, blushed. As he was about to reply Miroku slipped on the carpet and down all three went.

Inuyasha lifted his head, "I thought I said look out for the slick spot."

Miroku rubbed his head as best he could, "What we have here, is a failure to communicate."

They were hauled back up as Rin came running around the corner, waving Sesshomaru's cell phone.

"Fluffy you have a call."

"Who is it?"

"Myoga, your agent."

He paled, "What'd he say?"

"He said he had a few things to go over before the show tomorrow. He said he'd be over in a couple hours."

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha right back to the floor with a thud.

"Two hours? But these guys are…and we're not…ghaaa!" He banged his head against the wall.

"I can see it now," He moaned, "Myoga will see these guys and make assumptions about us. Then comes the investigation, litigation, and then," he gulped, "Termination."

Rin grabbed Inu back up, "No! That won't happen! We just have to get these guys sobered up is all! That's easy! Come on Inu, you want to make millions?"

"Yeah!"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No!"

"This could take longer than I thought…Alright, plan B!"

"Which is?" Toga asked.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?"

Toga pointed.

Rin cut Miroku from the front, "Come on man, we're gonna get you sobered up."

"How?"

"You'll see."

She led him into the bathroom, then closed and locked the door.

"Alright, on your knees."

"Why would I do that…no! No please!"

"Just do it!"

Sesshomaru banged on the door, "What's going on in there?"

He heard the toilet flush.

"Nooooooblupupupubllpupu!"

The water stopped and he heard heavy breathing.

"You clean yet?"

"Evil woman!"

"Alright then."

"No not agai—bluplupupuuppupu!"

While Toga's and Sesshomaru's attentions were turned, Koga released Inuyasha and himself from the ropes.

"You ready to make a run for it?"

"No man," Inu told him, "I'm beat. I'm retiring from fighting bad people."

"Not now man! We're surrounded! It's time to come out of retirement. There's evil afoot."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

"Evil? Evviiiiiilllll! Evil, evil, eeeeeeeevvvvviiiiiillll!"

Toga and Sesshomaru turned around just as they disappeared around the corner. Sesshomaru banged his head on the wall again as Toga gave chase.

_This will never work. We're done. I swear I'm going to find those old hippies and strangle them!_

He took in the scene surrounding him and groaned again, banging his head one more time until he felt the wall give way.

_Damn!_

"Come on! Wake up and smell the roses!"

"Vile woman! Ahhhhblpupupullupupu!"

"Evvvvviiiillllll!"

"Come back here you dumb shit stonerrrrrrrr!"

* * *

**And that's another one for you! Man Druggies make good comedy! R&R!**


	11. IDK What To Call This One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hey guys! Again, sorry for the wait. Couldn't think of another idea. But, I'm back!**

**Warning: Sensitive material ahead! Skip if you don't like it!**

* * *

So banging his head against the wall only served to make his head hurt. Sesshomaru watched helplessly as his father chased his brother and friend down the stairs into the living room. His girlfriend was giving his drummer a swirly in the bathroom. And he had his manager coming in less than two hours to make sure they were ready for the most important performance in their lives.

Life really sucked for Sesshomaru.

"Okay, okay! That's enough! I'm good! No more! Please, no more!"

"Maybe once more. Just to make sure."

"Noooooblupupupupuppup!"

A few minutes later, Miroku and Rin emerged from the bathroom. Miroku's hair looked like bats had nested in it. And Rin had a strange grin on her face.

Miroku looked back. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

She smiled. "Immensely."

They looked around.

"Where are the others?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Don't ask."

Izayoi came up the stairs, followed by Toga. They both looked smug.

"We got 'em." Toga said.

Sesshomaru looked up. Maybe there was hope after all.

His stepmother nodded. "We have them tied up in front of the TV."

"What are they watching?"

"I don't know. I turned on ABC Family and left."

It was then they both noticed Miroku.

"What happened to him?" Toga asked.

Miroku flinched ad Rin smiled.

"Swirly." Sesshomaru said.

Toga and Izy laughed.

"It's not a damn bit funny." Miroku yelled. "I could have been drowned by this crazy woman!"

Rin shot a glare at him. "You wanna go again?"

Miroku shrunk away. "No ma'am. I'm good."

Sesshomaru checked his watch. "We have exactly ninety minutes before Myoga gets here and finds out my band is flipped out on cookies. We have to work fast if we are going to have a chance."

Toga smiled at Rin. "You have any more water in there?"

"Plenty."

Izy clapped her hands. "Excellent! Swirlies for everyone!"

They went down stairs to the living room. Toga halted everybody for a moment.

"Let's see what's going on in there first. If they've escaped again, the element of surprise will be in our favor."

The rest nodded.

"Rin did you call the others?" Sesshomaru asked.

She nodded.

"Good. We'll need their help."

Toga peeked around the corner. Sesshomaru followed, his head poking out above his father's. Rin's came out above his and Izy's was above Rin's.

Toga looked up.

"How did you two get up there?"

They shrugged. "Blame the author."

They returned their gazes to the living room. Inuyasha and Koga were bound and gagged on the couch. Their eyes were glued to the TV screen. Inuyasha even had a small tear trailing down his cheek.

"What is my son crying about?" Toga demanded.

They strained their ears to hear what was on the TV.

"_Let me tell you something Balto. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But…maybe, a wolf can."_

Sesshomaru snickered. "They're watching _that?_"

Rin smacked him on the head.

"Hey," she stage whispered, "It's a classic! Kevin Bacon never sounded sexier!"

Sesshomaru very calmly felt Rin's forehead.

"Should I be concerned?"

She grabbed a newspaper, rolled it up, and smacked him on the nose.

"Bad boy!"

Sesshomaru could only blink. _Bad boy?_

A howling noise came from the TV.

There was muffled cheering.

Toga slapped his forehead.

Izy snickered.

And Sesshomaru grabbed the newspaper and threw it across the hall.

"Alright," he said, "We need to do this quick."

He was pushed from behind.

"You first."

"Dad!"

"Come on son, don't be a wussy."

"They egged me!"

"No pain, no gain."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and entered the room.

"Okay, we're gonna do this nice and easy. I want you both to—hey how did that dog climb that cliff?"

Toga couldn't believe his ears. He peeked around the corner. Both of his sons' eyes were glued to the screen now.

Sesshomaru was on the edge of his seat.

"Climb! Come on, climb! Save those kids!"

Rin sweat dropped. "Really?"

Toga went in and shut off the TV.

"Noooo!"

"Sesshomaru, don't be a baby."

"He was almost to the top!"

"Are we really having this conversation?"

"Unfortunately."

"Let's just fix these two, okay?"

"Fine."

They led Inuyasha and Miroku, chain gang style, into the kitchen where they were seated at the table.

"Just keep them here," Rin said, "And I'll take them one by one to the bathroom."

Inuyasha had found a steak knife.

"Hey Koga! Check this out!"

He began to repeatedly stab the knife between his spread fingers.

"_Ooooh. I have all my fingers. The knife goes chop, chop, chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off."_

Sesshomaru grabbed the knife.

"You stab yourself and you live in a cardboard box for the rest of your life."

Inu wisely set the blade down.

Rin grabbed Inuyasha, her first victim.

"Come on! We're gonna go play in the water!"

"Yaaaaay!"

A few minutes later…

"NOOOOOblupupupupupupup"

Miroku shook his head. "Poor guy…He was so innocent."

Koga reached for the knife.

"Boy, don't you even." Toga said.

His hand retreated.

Sesshomaru inched back toward the living room.

"I'm just gonna go make sure they didn't mess anything up."

"Son, if I hear that TV turn on again, I'm going to do something that you'll regret."

"Don't you mean that _you'll _regret?"

"No. You."

Ten minutes later, Rin returned with Inuyasha. The others in the room had to physically restrain themselves from laughing. Inuyasha's hair resembled a vanilla twist on top of his head. It was a spectacle to behold, and even though it had been an accident caused from Rin twisting his head too much into the toilet, the poor rockstar had no idea what was on his head.

And poor Rin was turning red with subdued laughter.

Inuyasha stopped and stared.

"What?"

Toga shook his head and turned around, "Nothing son. Just…it's…Zestos would be proud son."

"What?"

"What your father means is," Izy tried, "Is that if you were to sing a Vanilla Ice song tomorrow,it would be appropriate."

Rin quickly grabbed Koga and dragged him from the room.

"Nooo! I don't wanna have hair like thammfmmfmfmf!"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha had wandered into the bathroom…

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Sesshomaru finally fell to the floor. His parents were leaning against the refrigerator and Miroku had left to the living room.

"So what's on the TV that has everybody so—hey! I love this one!"

The doorbell rang.

"_Shit!"_

Sesshomaru let the curse fly and pounced the door. Opening the peephole he let out a sigh of relief.

"Relax! It's the girls!"

He opened the door and the women ran inside, looking for their men.

Sango found Miroku in the living room.

"Miro baby? How's it going?"

"Sango! Look!"

"What? Cool!"

Toga banged his head against the wall.

"I'm going to sue Universal Studios."

Sesshomaru snickered.

"Better make it a triple suit. There's three of those bad boys."

Izy couldn't resist. "And there's a marathon on tonight."

The banging got louder.

"Why dad, I didn't know you were a Metallica fan!"

"Careful dear, or you'll make another hole."

Toga whimpered.

"Why did I have to let them in? I was all settled in front of my TV, my popcorn, my Coke, and _The Bourne Identity._ And I let it all slip away."

Inuyasha was on the couch with Kagome, who was working furiously at the rat's nest on the poor hanyou's head.

"Now just be patient. I'll have this undone in no time."

He whispered something in her ear.

"No, the fans won't laugh at you. Your hair will be fixed by then…I hope."

He let out a strangled whine.

Sesshomaru turned around. "He said what?"

Kagome fiddled with the comb.

"Oh the shame of the rockstar that fears the crowd. Surely I will lose all my fans. Woe is me."

Sesshomaru felt his mouth drop open.

Kagome shrugged. "It's what he said. Kind of pathetic really."

The doorbell rang again.

Toga looked through the peephole.

"It's Myoga…_shit! Get the other one down here now!"_

No sooner had he spoke then Rin came back in the room, dragging a wet Koga behind her.

"Get him dry!" Sesshomaru whisper-yelled, "Myoga's here!"

Rin nodded frantically and grabbed a towel.

"Hold still Koga, I'm going to perform my Monday-morning-late-for-work-and-have-no-time-to-d ry-my-hair special."

Koga looked skeptical.

"What's thammfmfmfmfmfmfmf"

He was cut off as Rin smothered him in a towel. She began to rub his hair furiously with the towel, jerking his head in every which way but off.

Toga had opened the door.

"So nice to see you Myoga! I'm sure the boys will be ready for anything you have planned."

When Myoga entered the kitchen, he found four cleanly dressed, well groomed, and sober musicians sitting around the table.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha said, "What's up? We weren't expecting you this early."

Myoga smiled. "I hit all the green lights going through town."

Sesshomaru slid a manila folder across the table.

"These are our suggestions for tomorrow's set list."

Another grin from the manager.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Well that went well." Rin said as she lay, naked, beside Sesshomaru on his big bed in his apartment.

Sesshomaru smirked. "The sex or the meeting."

Rin gave him a sly smile. "Both."

Sesshomaru leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently, drawing it into a tight bud. His fingers trailed down, his claws gently scraping her abdomen, as he worked his way to her femininity.

Rin moaned as his questioning digits opened her petals and began to stroke her. He found the tight bud that ached for his touch and rubbed his thumb across it. Rin's hips bucked in response.

"Sessh!"

"Shhh…just relax and enjoy."

He trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached her heat. Kissing the sensitive inside of her thighs, he gently blew hot air onto her, making her even more wet than before.

He finally dropped a kiss directly onto her channel and gently inserted his tongue. Finding the spot he knew she liked, he began a rhythm, moving his slick muscle back and forth, testing her reserve for passion.

Rin cried out and bucked her hips as her hands held his head in place. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure. Finally, when it seemed she could take it no longer, Sesshomaru thrust his tongue one last time and dropped her over the edge.

As she panted to recover, Sesshomaru slid back up the length of her, trailing kisses back up her body, stopping to lave attention onto her twin globes. Her milky white skin was offset by twin wonderfully pink and puckered tips that were begging to be suckled. And who was he to deny them?

Rin reached down between them and grasped his erection and guided it to her opening.

"Wait." Sesshomaru paused.

"What?" Rin asked between pained breaths. "This had better be good!"

He smirked, "Oh it will be."

He reached into the nightstand beside them and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it up before her eyes and her eyes glinted with the reflection of gold and diamond.

Then her eyes glinted with tears of happiness that she let fall freely.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Will you marry me Rin?"

She flew across the bed, kissing him senseless as she let her heart answer him. As if that wasn't enough, she pulled back and nodded frantically, too choked up for words.

Her heart leaped when he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her one more time.

"Now that that's over with, where were we?"

She smirked and flipped him over, straddling him while she slowly impaled herself on his length.

"I believe, we were right here."

* * *

Kagome panted beside Inuyasha as she held his hand across his naked chest. The ring on her finger displayed proudly. Inuyasha's other hand was busy fondling her plump breast as he brought the fever back to her body.

Kagome kissed him as he flicked her nipple with his claw.

"That was _the _best proposal I have ever heard."

He smirked "Better than those crappy romances you like so much?"

She nodded. "Proposing during orgasm is something I've never heard done before."

Inuyasha suddenly remembered something.

"You know what we forgot." It was a statement, not a question.

She wondered what he might have meant until she remembered what was still buried inside her.

"We forgot protection."

Inuyasha frantically tried to calm her down.

"Now, now. You said before this wasn't your time, so we might be safe. We'll go tomorrow and get a test from the drugstore and if you are—"

She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"If I am, then I'm sure we'll make great parents for the little guy."

"Girl." Inuyasha corrected.

Kagome laughed. "You want a girl?"

He nodded. "Then I'll have two beautiful women to fawn over."

"I do believe that was the most romantic thing you've ever said."

He raised his eyebrow in question.

She rolled her eyes.

"Second most romantic thing. Geez, I say one good thing about your proposal…"

"And don't you forget it." He laughed.

She rotated her hips and felt him begin to harden again.

"Never." She said.

* * *

Miroku nursed the giant red mark on his cheek as Sango cried on the couch.

"Sango I just proposed. Aren't you supposed to be happy about this? I even read a book on the subject!"

She raised her head.

"You can read?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now why are you crying? And why did you hit me?"

She sniffed. "You caught me off guard. And what was I supposed to do, scream 'yes' and dramatically fall into your arms?"

"That was the idea, yes."

"Well sorry, but I'm not your typical case."

He rubbed his cheek. "No you are not."

She grabbed the box from his hand and extracted the band.

"Carat?"

He looked up. "What?"

"Carat?"

"Oh, 24."

"Engraved?"

"You know it."

"Diamonds?"

"Of course. What do you take me for, a cad?"

She held the ring up to the light. She finally let a smile show and put it on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Just checking." She said as she worked on his belt.

He ran his hands up the front of her shirt.

"You are a very odd woman."

She reached into his pants. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

**Another one done! And thanks for hanging with me! R&R Thx! One more to go and this one will be done! **


	12. The Big Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nobody!**

**Once again, I am sooooo sorry about the long-ass wait. And if there are any of you still out there who still follow me, I will have this and my other story finished soon. And if nobody's left then I really am sorry. **

**So here's the next one!**

* * *

**The Next Day: 8 hrs to deadline.**

"Did we seriously propose to all of our girlfriends at the same time last night?" Inuyasha wanted to know as they all set around the breakfast table. All four women now sported gold, platinum, and diamond on their ring fingers. Even Koga had had the guts to finally pop the question during a rather, ahem, heated, discussion in bed the night before.

Miroku nodded at his friend's assumption. "Yes I do believe we did. Fate, no?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, clinging to Inuyasha's shoulder. "And just in time for the big concert tonight. You guys can announce it to the fans."

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "And why would we do that?"

Rin glared at him, "I don't know, maybe so you won't be swarmed by women throwing their underwear at you and shoving their tits in your face to sign."

Sesshomaru almost looked pained. "But that's the best—"

"You want to finish that?" Rin asked.

Sessh thought and decided to prolong life. "No."

Toga and Izy entered the kitchen, looking as though they had just woken up.

"Coffee?" Inuyasha prompted.

Izy nodded, "I'd kill a boy scout for a cup of Folgers."

Toga glanced at his wife from the cabinet where he was reaching for his Frosted Flakes.

"Well dear, you did rob those girl scouts of their cookies last year."

Izy fumed. Or tried to fume as best she could without her daily dose of caffeine.

"I didn't rob them! They left the boxes just sitting out unattended. I felt it was my duty to teach them a lesson in responsibility."

"You took thirteen cases of Thin Mints!"

"Which you ate in two days!"

"I didn't know they were stolen!"

"You should have tasted the deceit!"

"Guys!" Inuyasha yelled, "Can we please eat in peace? We have a big gig tonight and we need to focus."

The pair sobered. "Yes of course dear," Izy said, "We wouldn't want to delay you."

Izy had a thought. "Oh! Before I forget, we will have guests in," she looked at the clock, "An hour."

Toga looked surprised, "Who?"

Izy smiled, "Those nice girls who needed funding for their band. They just signed with a manager a few weeks ago and they needed the help of someone who knew how the system worked."

Toga ran his hand down his face, "So you volunteered."

"Yup."

"Wait," Sesshomaru interrupted, "Who are these people?"

Izy reached into her purse and found some pictures.

"The EqueGirlz. They're a knew girl band. Kind of like a newer, better version of the Backstreet Boys. I printed these from their Facebook page."

Sesshomaru flipped through the pictures. Six young women stared at him. Aside from their hair styles, they were normal looking. First was a blonde. She seemed normal enough, leaning up against a tree, picking an apple. Although the cowboy hat and ranch duds were interesting.

Then there was a woman with purple hair done up elegantly, wearing a beautiful ball gown and diamond earrings. She was at a formal social event, laughing happily with a few other distinguished guests. Next was a girl who had pink hair. The photo was of her dancing on a table at some sort of wild party.

Fourth was another pink haired woman, although this particular girl didn't seem to want to have her picture taken, looking down at her arm, on which was tattooed three butterflies. The next woman was buried in a book, her eyes focused on its pages while her hand failed to push away the camera. Her hair was dyed with purple accents and a pink stripe down the middle.

The final woman was the most peculiar of them all. Wearing aviator sunglasses and a t-shirt emblazoned with a red lightning bolt, the woman was lying in a hammock, giving the camera the "rock on" symbol with her hand. The woman's hair was dyed all the colors of the rainbow.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, "And these women are supposedly better than the Backstreet Boys?"

Izy followed her step-son's example, "Isn't everything?"

Sesshomaru took a moment, "Touché…"

He studied the pictures again more carefully, "Do you know their names?"

"Nope!"

He stared at her for a full minute, "You didn't think that it was something prudent to ask them when you volunteered to manage them?"

"Oh they already have a manager, I told you that. I'm just giving them your trademark secrets to overwhelming success."

"What did dad see in you?"

She answered without flinching, "36 double D's and a deliciously tight ass."

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his mouth from dropping open.

"Like I really needed to know that mom?"

She shrugged, "Hey, you asked. Wanna know what I thought the first time I saw your father?"

"No. Don't tell me, don't think about telling me, and if you tell me you have it on tape, I will kill myself."

There was suddenly a loud _pop _and then a _splat_ from the kitchen.

"What happened in there?" Sesshomaru yelled, too afraid to see for himself.

Kagome answered, "Your dad and I decided to make mashed potatoes to go with tonight's steak dinner…"

"And…?"

The answer came—not to Sesshomaru's surprise—without hesitation.

"The potato derped."

Izy looked confused, "The potato did what?"

Sesshomaru held up a hand, "Don't even try to comprehend it."

After much cleaning and re-cooking of potatoes, the kitchen was finally pronounced habitable by Izy and Toga was officially allowed back into the bedroom. Toga, however, wanted it in writing and Rin was in the middle of the third draft which allowed Toga thirty more minutes of TV time in the evenings as long as Izy got to pick the show.

"Dr. Who!" Was her immediate exclamation.

"Who?" Toga asked.

"Dr. Who."

"That's what I'm asking you."

"What?"

"That's the question, what's his name?"

"Who."

"The doctor."

"WHO!"

"The guy you were watching yesterday."

"When?"

"About three."

"Where?"

"Living room."

"Oh, Dr. Who."

"Jesus Christ…"

"WHERE?"

The doorbell rang.

Izy pointed to the door.

"There!"

Sesshomaru shot a look at his dad, "Did you break her?"

He shook his head, "That happened a long time ago, son."

Sesshomaru went for the door, "Well fix it."

Toga gently led his wife away by her arm, "Come along dear, and I'll help you re-learn sentence structure again."

"What? When? Where? What the fuck!?"

Sesshomaru sighed. _Give me strength._

He opened the door and came face to face with oversized sunglasses and a rainbow.

"Sup man? Is this where the cool lady lives?"

Sesshomaru took a guess, "You mean my step-mother?"

The woman nodded her head. "Hey, is this your house?"

"No, this is my parents' house."

"It's, like, totally awesome dude. Although with a little extra it could be, like, 20% cooler."

A small voice sounded behind the loud female. "Um, ex-excuse me. But can we—if it's alright—um, come in?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "The living room is to the right. Izy will be down in a few minutes."

The six women filed into the sitting area and made themselves at home.

"Ya'll got anything to eat around here?"

"Hey, I bet this place would be just uber-super-fantastical for a party!"

"You wouldn't happen to have a library in here somewhere would you?"

"You must be able to afford the finest in apparel!"

The rest of his band walked into the room, hearing the noise. Miroku was the first into the room.

"Hey Fluffy, what's going on—Dude!"

Koga snickered, "Rin's gonna kill you man!"

Inuyasha finally followed, "What the hell's going on in here? first Kagome has to get potatoes out of her hair and now there's strange women talking to my _engaged _brother."

His ears twitched in annoyance. This did not go unnoticed by a certain female in the group. The one who had her hands quietly in her lap and had said nothing the whole time…until now.

She practically flew from her chair, her quiet demeanor gone.

"OhmiGod, ears! Like a puppy! Ohhh, they're so cute!"

Her fingers latched on and held there.

"Gaaahh! Get it off me!"

"I just wanna pack you up and take you home with me!"

Kagome chose that moment to walk in.

"Dammit Inuyasha! I can't leave you alone for twenty minutes can I?"

"It's not my fault!"

Sesshomaru looked around for help.

"Miroku, please restrain Iunya—Miroku!"

His friend looked up from showing his shiny and expensive ring to his new friend whose eyes had become the image of diamonds.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Koga can you—dammit!"

Admiring the Glasses of the rainbow woman, Koga didn't even hear.

"Oh for God's sakes. DAD! GET IN HERE!"

"I'm right here son, you don't have to shout."

Sesshomaru found him talking to the blonde.

"So, is everything really bigger in Texas?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"DAD!"

"_**ALRIGHT! I WANT EVERYBODY QUIET! RIGHT NOW!"**_

The room shook with Izy's command, and all action froze. Inuyasha and Kagome, still locked in battle with the pink one. Miroku shoved his hand in his pocket. Koga fumbled for the TV remote.

And Toga kept right on talking…

"So cows can really do that huh?"

"TOGA!"

"Oh! Sorry dear."

"Get over here!"

"Yes dear."

Sesshomaru took a head count. Pinkie, Blondie, purple number one, purple number two who had her head shoved in his father's copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo, _Rainbow woman, and…wait, there was one missing.

"Where's the other pink one?"

"Oh, I'm right here!"

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking the fourth wall again. Hi everybody out there! Sorry the author took so long to update!"

Sesshomaru needed quiet. Peace and quiet.

"Boys, pack your things. We are headed to rehearsal. I need to be immersed in musical therapy."

"You mean like a party?"

"NO!"

"Oh, that's too bad. I already invited my DJ friend."

"You what?"

The front door bust open, and revealed another woman with blue hair and crazy sunglasses.

"Alright everybody chill out! I got this."

She wheeled in a large speaker.

_Crap! _"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing really. Just my BASS CANNON!"

Sesshomaru's ears couldn't handle the torture. He grabbed his band and exited through the back door.

"What about our girls?" Koga asked.

"They can survive. Run for your life."

Piling into the limo, Sesshomaru himself took the wheel and peeled from the driveway, leaving three feet of rubber marks on the driveway.

"Finally." He could now take a breath and relax.

"We going to the stadium?" His brother asked.

"Yes, they should have the stage ready by now. We can practice for a few hours for tonight."

They arrived at the freight loading dock and met Myoga at the back entrance.

"Good lord, what happened to you." He observed Sesshomaru's overall exhausted look.

He shook his head, "Don't ask. I just want my guitar and some music."

Myoga nodded. "Right this way, everything is set up. We just need a sound check."

The four men nodded and followed.

**Back at the House:**

Kagome made her way through the crowd of people to Sango, Rin and Ayame. Izy and Toga had been lost long ago. Izy joined a game of beer pong and won five hundred dollars. Toga was nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" She shouted over the music, "Where's the guys?"

The other three women shrugged.

Kagome thought about pursuing them. Then the bass dropped and she forgot all about her missing fiancé.

* * *

**Later, after much rehearsing:**

"Alright guys, one more time."

Inuyasha groaned, "I can't lift my guitar anymore!"

"So sit."

Miroku threw his sticks across the room, "I've got blisters on my fingers!"

Myoga poked his head in the room.

"Guys? Thirty minutes to curtain. Oh and your women are here."

The four women slowly filed into the room. Sango and Kagome collapsed on the couch in the back and held ice packs to each other's head. Ayame helped Rin stumble to a bathroom.

Koga nodded toward the girl, "What's wrong with her?"

Ayame shot him a look, "Plastered, hon. Completely wasted."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Of course you're not honey. Now come on and let's empty your stomach."

Miroku threw his hand in the air.

"First us, now them! We're fucked!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the man's shoulders and shook.

"No we're not! Get it together man!"

Miroku took a deep breath and nodded. Sesshomaru looked around the room.

"Look. I know these last few days haven't been normal. And I know things look pretty bad now."

He paused while Rin made an un-ladylike vomiting noise in the bathroom.

"It's okay, sweetie, just let it out."

Sesshomaru shook his head and continued.

"But look where we are. In the fucking Giants' stadium! About to play for fifty thousand people! Our dream guys! And look. They may not be up to par right now, but hey, we got gorgeous girls! Even me! So fuck all the bad shit and let's get out there and rock the socks off those fuckers! Who's with me?"

Four hands slowly lifted in the air.

"Yay."

"Whohoo."

"Really guys, your enthusiasm astounds me…"

They grabbed their instruments and headed for the door. Sesshomaru cast one glace back in to the room.

"You guys gonna be okay?" He asked Kagome.

She nodded and waved them forward. "We'll be fine. We got the TV in here to watch you guys on. We'll be right back here cheering you on."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed his friends.

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Demons and demonesses! Please put your hands together for the greatest number one band in the world! Silver Side Up!"**

The crowd noise was deafening as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga stepped out on stage. Giving the customary waves and rock on symbols, they eventually made their way to their positions.

Sesshomaru addressed the crowd.

"You guys ready for some fucking rock?"

The roof almost came off.

Miroku began the beat to their first piece of the night _Bottoms Up._

"_Hey!  
Who's coming with me?  
To kick a hole in the sky  
I love the whiskey, let's drink that shit till it's dry  
So grab a Gym, B, J.B. whatever you need  
Have a shot from the bottle, doesn't matter to me_

_Another round, fill 'er up_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up_

_(Hey, yeah! )_

_This is what it's all about_  
_No one can slow us down_  
_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out_  
_Bottoms up_  
_I can handle all of us_  
_So get your bottles up_  
_Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out_  
_Another round, fill 'er up_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up_  
_Ohh, bottoms up_

_So grab your best friend_  
_And make your way to the bar_  
_But keep your distance_  
_We're gonna light it on fire_  
_We're drinking black tooth, 80 proof, straight gasoline_  
_Slam as much as you can take and hand the bottle to me_

_Another round, fill 'er up,_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

_(Hey, yeah! )_

_This is what it's all about_  
_No one can slow us down_  
_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out_  
_Bottoms up_  
_I can handle all of us_  
_So get your bottles up_  
_Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out_

_Another round, fill 'er up,_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_  
_Ohh, bottoms up... "_

_"This is what it's all about_  
_No one can slow us down_  
_We ain't gonna stop until they throw us all out_  
_I can handle all of us_  
_So get your bottles up_  
_Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out_

_This is what it's all about_  
_No one can slow us down_  
_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out_  
_Bottoms up!_  
_Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up_  
_Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out_

_'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_  
_'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!"_

The noise level, if possible, got even louder. The band proceeded to fly through another seven songs, Sesshomaru even did his version of _I'm too sexy,_ which caused several women to feint. Finally, after two and a half hours of steady rock, the night had come to an end.

"Alright!" Sesshomaru told the crowd, "Unfortunately, this is our last one."

The crowd booed.

"But I promise it's a good one."

The crowd soon recognized the unmistakable guitar introduction and it didn't take long for everybody to sing along.

"_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face_  
_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_  
_Any time of year (Any time of year)_  
_You can find it here_

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_  
_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_  
_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._  
_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_So I called up the Captain,_  
_"Please bring me my wine"_  
_He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"_  
_And still those voices are calling from far away,_  
_Wake you up in the middle of the night_  
_Just to hear them say..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face_  
_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_  
_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)_  
_Bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceiling,_  
_The pink champagne on ice_  
_And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"_  
_And in the master's chambers,_  
_They gathered for the feast_  
_They stab it with their steely knives,_  
_But they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was_  
_Running for the door_  
_I had to find the passage back_  
_To the place I was before_  
_"Relax, " said the night man,_  
_"We are programmed to receive._  
_You can check-out any time you like,_  
_But you can never leave!"_

Inuyasha took the outgoing solo this time, making virtual love to his instrument as his fingers danced along its length. The crowd by now had lit cigarette lighters and were waving them back and forth in the wind. After the final note was played, the band was met with a standing ovation. Sesshomaru looked out over the sea of faces, picking out those he knew.

Myoga, his parents, various famous magazine and newspaper journalists, and…_crap._

"Hey! Y'all were just fantastic!"

"Super-duper-allyuper fantastical!"

"Simply divine!"

"...yay..."

Sesshomaru shook it off and gave a final rock on to the audience.

"You guys have been great!"

Inuyasha grabbed his mike, "Goodnight New York!"

* * *

Later that night, all four band members and their women sat at Toga and Izy's kitchen table, sipping Champaign and eating cheeseburgers.

Rin hugged her puppy, "You were great tonight baby."

He kissed her, "Thanks babe."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Where's mine?"

She whispered something in his ear. They got up from the table. Inuyasha made a great show of yawning and stretching.

"Well, it's late. We'd better turn in. Come on Kagome."

"Right behind you."

They disappeared up the stairs.

Miroku looked around Sango on his lap.

"They're not going to sleep are they?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "You think?"

Sango leaned down and kissed her fiancé, "Think we should follow example?"

He grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

They too, disappeared.

Toga and Izy fidgeted for a moment.

Finally Izy spoke.

"Fuck it. Toga, baby, get the chocolate syrup. We're gonna have a little bedtime snack."

"Oooh. Is it s'mores? I love s'mores."

Izy raised an eyebrow.

Toga thought for a minute, "Oooooooh. I get it! Izy you naughty girl."

She kissed him passionately, "Only for you."

Sesshomaru gagged, "Guys? I'm right here you know."

Rin grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs.

"Come on. I went shopping the other day and found something I just know you'll love."

Sesshomaru looked skeptical, "Where did you shop?"

She gave him a slow smile, "Red Hot Desire."

He was up the stairs in two second flat, Rin in his arms.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Her giggling was heard throughout the house.

Until...

"You never announced our engagement."

"Um...oops?"

* * *

**So I know you guys are probably really pissed at me. I'm really sorry! But if there are any of you left out there, give me a review. Please and Thnx!**


	13. Epilogue

**Hey guys! This is it! finally, the finale of this particular story! But if you think I'm done writing for you guys, think again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Epilogue: 5 Years Later**

The sea was calm and the wind was fair as the vessel plowed through the waves. This particular vessel happened to be a Baglietto, a large, private sea cruiser that was currently hosting an anniversary party. The string lights hung from the rigging and music was heard loud on deck.

The two guests of honor were none other than Toga and Izy, celebrating forty years of wedded bliss. Although with the demon mate effect, they hardly looked over thirty five.

"Mom, dad. From all of us, happy fortieth!" Inuyasha hugged his mother and father as his wife stood behind him with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha turned around when he smelt salt.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes, "Nothing. It's just the hormone thing again." She rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. Their first child was only four months away.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Koga, And Ayame sat on the outdoor patio furniture, playing poker while using Oreos as chips. Rin was currently in the lead, having beaten them for five hands already.

Miroku threw his hand down on the sixth loss.

"Sesshomaru, I demand you take your wife below and perform a thorough search of her person! She's hiding cards somewhere on her and I can't figure out where!"

Sesshomaru smiled at his wife.

"Would you mind dear?"

She gave him a slow, sexy smile, "Only if I get to check you as well."

Sesshomaru's hand went to her stomach, only slightly rounded at the moment. At only three months, Rin had yet to blimp.

"Oh gross," Miroku said, "Now I have to live with _that_ visual for the rest of the evening."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Like you and I were any different."

At two children already, the couple had decided to take a break for a couple of years.

"Miroku, did you remember to call the sitter?"

He nodded, "They're fast asleep."

Only Koga and Ayame had not yet produced a child. Claiming that they wanted to wait a few more years.

"Hey dudes! Mind if we join in?"

The voice belonged to none other than Rainbow, of the EquegirlZ. Izy had proven to be an excellent teacher and the group had skyrocketed to the top of the charts on their first album. And they had been more or less Izy's six daughters ever since. There was scarce a day when at least one didn't call the house.

Complete with cameo performances by Silver Side Up of course…

Miroku pushed his Oreo chips to the center.

"By my guest. But be careful, the pregnant one cheats."

Rin suddenly began to tear up. "H-how can you s-say that?"

Miroku jumped from the table. "Ahhhh! No, wait! I didn't mean it! You're not cheating!"

Rin began to shake.

Miroku frantically looked for a way out.

"Please stop. I wouldn't want your hubby to kill me."

Rin finally looked up, a wide grin on her face, "Gotcha."

Sesshomaru almost fell out of his chair laughing. Miroku looked dumbstruck.

Koga leaned over and whispered something in his friend's ear. Miroku brightened immediately and nodded.

"Excellent idea! Go get Inu."

Koga raced to his friend and did some more whispering. After a few minutes Inuyasha nodded and headed for the DJ booth. Koga and Miroku followed.

"What are they up to?" Sesshomaru asked the table. Everyone shrugged.

The three men took the stage that had been set up on deck. Miroku took the microphone.

"Ahemm *squeal*. If I could have everybody's attention. The three of us have decided to honor Toga and Izy with a song about being on the high seas and enjoying the company of those you love."

The crowd of about fifty people clapped. Miroku nodded to Koga, who nodded at the DJ woman with blue hair.

Koga spoke from his mic. "Can I get a beat please?"

The bass rose with a steady pulse. Koga leaned in and began.

"_Boats n' hoes. Boats n' hoes. I gotta have me my boats n' hoes._

_Boats n' hoes. Boats n' hoes. I gotta have me my boats n' hoes."_

Inuyasha and Miroku came in.

_Inu: "The Nina!"_

_Miro: "Oh!"_

_Inu: "The Pinta!"_

_Miro: "Oh!"_

_Inu: "The Santa Maria!"_

_Inu: "I'll do you in the—"_

"STOP!"

The two men collapsed in hysteria as Sesshomaru stepped on stage and grabbed the microphones from the three men.

"I cannot believe you would do that at your own parents' party!" He steamed at Inuyasha.

Toga spoke up from the back, "Hey! Where'd the music go? I was getting in to that beat!"

Izy agreed, "Yeah, I wanna be a boat hoe!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "You guys wanna sing, fine. But can we at least do one that has a little more meaning?"

The three shrugged and nodded.

Sesshomaru pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Thank you. I had this one in mind."

The other three read it over and nodded. Inuyasha patted his brother's back.

"They'll love it bro."

He nodded and took a mic.

"Sorry for the interruption. But it seems there has been a change in the entertainment. I'd like to do a song that I believe is proper to the occasion."

He nodded at his band who had readied their instruments.

"Mom, dad. This is for you guys."

He picked up his guitar and began.

"_Remember when I was young and so were you  
And time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when_

_Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk_  
_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_  
_We lived and learned, life threw curves_  
_There was joy, there was hurt_  
_Remember when_

_Remember when old ones died and new were born_  
_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_  
_We came together, fell apart_  
_And broke each other's hearts_  
_Remember when_

As Inuyasha took the guitar solo, Sesshomaru took a moment to glance at his parents. They were locked together on the dance floor, gently swaying back and forth, smiling at each other with tears in their eyes.

Sesshomaru fought back the lump in his throat and continued.

_Remember when the sound of little feet_  
_Was the music we danced to week to week_  
_Brought back the love, we found trust_  
_Vowed we'd never give it up_  
_Remember when_

_Remember when thirty seemed so old_  
_Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone_  
_To where we are, where we've been_  
_Said we'd do it all again_  
_Remember when_

_Remember when we said when we turned gray_  
_When the children grow up and move away_  
_We won't be sad, we'll be glad_  
_For all the life we've had_  
_And we'll remember when_

_Remember when_  
_Remember when_

By the time the music had ended, Izy was crying outright. Toga was doing his best to console his wife while at the same time trying to keep his own eyes from spilling.

He was failing miserably.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran to their parents.

"Mom, dad! We didn't mean to upset you guys!"

Izy shook her head and then hugged her children.

"It was beautiful boys. Thank you."

Toga stared at his sons for a few moments, then enveloped them in a big hug.

"Thank you boys. Thank you."

When the four friends left the stage to go back to their wives, they found that the whole boat had shed a tear. Especially the pregnant women.

Rin hugged her husband as soon as he was in reach.

"That was wonderful Fluffy. A beautiful tribute."

Kagome was bawling on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey, Kags, calm down babe. It's okay."

She sniffled.

"Damn hormones!"

She laughed at her own teary self. Inuyasha joined in, followed, one by one, by the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru hugged Rin to him and addressed his band.

"Well guys, we didn't do too bad did we?"

The others shook their heads.

Sesshomaru gave Rin a quick kiss and hugged her close, caressing her stomach.

"And it only gets better from here." he whispered in her ear.

On the other side of the boat, Izy hugged her husband again. She glanced at her son and step-son.

"We didn't do too bad did we dear."

Toga smiled, "Look at them. I don't think I've ever been so proud in my life."

Izy smiled and kissed him.

"And it only gets better from here." she whispered.

* * *

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through these long absences. But now that I'm off school, I'll have plenty more time to write. **

**Thanks for sharing this with me!**

**Review!**


End file.
